Diferente realidad
by Gastino
Summary: La instrumentalización humana fue evitada gracias a Ikari Shinji, a consecuencia varias realidades fueron creadas. Una nueva oportunidad se le dio, pero no siempre se podrá tener una vida tranquila, tarde o temprano llegará el caos.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.- Un nuevo comienzo.

Hola queridos lectores, ¿Cómo andan? Yo me encuentro de maravilla. Llevó un tiempo dentro del fandom de Evangelion por lo que he visto y leído la gran mayoría de contenido que está relacionada con la obra (canon o no) A mí me encanta la pareja de Asuka x Shinji, pero me he dado cuenta de que hay muy pocas historias actuales de la pareja, por esa razón estoy escribiendo esta historia, la cual tendrá muchas cosas, incluyendo acción. Espero que como fans disfruten este fic, y dejen sus cometarios que hacen que me motive.

Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura.

Las alarmas sonaban sin control, los pasillos fueron cubiertos por una luz roja. Una gran cantidad de militares corrían por los pasillos del lugar. Un grupo de científicos se mantenían reunidos en una habitación donde un gran tablero era el centro. En las pantallas se leía claramente las palabras "Situación crítica"

Unas cuantas habitaciones cercanas a los científicos, varios doctores trabajaban para parar la hemorragia del pecho de una pequeña.

— ¡¿Cómo se encuentra?! —gritó desesperada una mujer de cabellera rubia

— ¡Tranquilízate, Kyoko! ¡Ellos están haciendo todo lo posible! —le contesto otra mujer, la cual tenía una cabellera castaña.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios voy a calmarme si la vida de mi hija se encuentra en peligro?! —dijo la mujer bañada en lágrimas.

— ¡Asuka no es la única que se encuentra en peligro! ¡Shinji se encuentra en coma, maldita sea!

La mujer de cabello castaño rompió en llanto, dejándose caer al suelo.

—P-perdóname, Yui— Kyoko la abrazó con fuerza, ambas mujeres estaban destrozadas.

Un doctor salió de la blanca habitación, ambas madres se alegraron al verlo, pero al ver la expresión en su rostro supieron que algo no andaba bien.

—

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, observó por unos segundos su reloj despertador solo para comprobar que era muy temprano.

—5:12 am… —murmuró con cansancio.

Quería dormir una hora más, pero sabía que era imposible, de lo contrario no tendría el tiempo suficiente para hacer su rutina matutina. Se levantó de la cama, tomó una toalla y se fue directo al baño de la casa.

Se demoró poco más de 30 minutos, a esa hora sus padres aún permanecían durmiendo por lo que no era ningún problema que saliera desnudo del baño.

Al terminar se vestirse fue a la cocina con la intención de preparar el desayuno. Ese día no quería complicarse al hacerlo, había vuelto a tener una pesadilla.

Cada vez que tenía una era diferente, desarrolladas en distintos escenarios, pero todas compartían dos cosas; en cada una de ellas aparecía una chica con un peculiar color de cabello y siempre todos los lugares se encontraban destruidos, como si algo o alguien lo hubieran hecho.

Ikari Shinji era un joven de 14 años con una vida relativamente normal, la mayor parte de las veces se quedaba solo debido a que sus padres tenían un trabajo de casi tiempo completo. Eso no importaba, los quería sin importar que no los viera muy seguido.

Durante casi toda su vida siempre fue tranquila, pero muchas cosas cambiaron cuando los sueños que denominaba "perturbadores" aparecieron. En un principio pensó que serían temporales, pero con el paso de los meses fueron más recurrentes. Para no asustar a nadie mintió en su recurrencia.

Volvió a revisar la hora, apenas estaban por dar las seis de la mañana. Tomó su mochila y su inseparable SDAT, el cual fue un obsequio de parte de su padre. Miró por última vez su sala y salió rumbo a la escuela.

Le gustaba irse temprano a la escuela ya que podía caminar tranquilo, sin muchas personas en las calles, salvo por la que hacían su rutina de ejercicios y los que tenía que trabajar.

Una vez que llegó a su destino, camino a su salón y luego a su asiento. Poco a poco fueron llegando sus demás compañeros. Escuchó como algunas personas discutían en la entrada del salón. Sin verlos dedujo que era uno de sus mejores amigos, Suzuhara Toji y la representante de la clase, Hokari Hikari. Ellos mantenían una relación desde hace cerca de un año, en un principio ellos lo negaban, pero poco a poco comenzaron a mostrarla sin problemas.

Detrás de ellos estaba su segundo mejor amigo, Aida Kensuke, el cual tenía su cámara en sus manos, revisando alguna grabación que hizo.

Muy cerca de que la campana sonara llegó una chica de cabello azulado. Era Ayanami Rei, la chica la cual sus padres le dijeron que era una prima lejana. No negaba que era de su familia, después de todo era casi idéntica a su madre, excepto por el color de cabello y de los ojos.

Ellos mantenían una buena relación cercana, siempre estaban juntos. Aunque él no quería decirlo, sentía una ligera atracción hacia la chica.

Luego de un buen tiempo llegó la profesora llamada Katsuragi Misato, el amor platónico de la mayoría de chicos de la escuela.

—Lamento la tardanza chicos— dijo la mujer con un ojo cerrado y sacando la lengua.

—Siempre dice lo mismo— respondieron al unísono los alumnos.

Una gota recorrió la nuca de la mayor.

—De cualquier forma, esta vez fue por una buena razón— con su mano alentó a alguien que entrara al salón—. Saluden a su nueva compañera.

—Guten morgen, Mi nombre es Langley Sōryū Asuka — saludó la chica.

Shinji se puso de pie, mostrando una cara de temor, aquella chica era la misma con la que soñaba, la misma a la que algunas veces estrangulaba.

Todos se sorprendieron por la acción del chico, en especial Asuka.

— ¿Shinji-kun?— preguntó algo preocupada Misato.

Ikari sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, luego se dio una bofetada para aclarar sus pensamientos.

—L-lo lamento…

—Cuando terminen las clases tengo que hablar contigo— comentó Misato de una manera seria—. Busca un asiento, es hora de comenzar la clase.

Asuka asintió, la única silla vacía se encontraba junto a Shinji. Sin otra opción, se sentó.

La clase comenzó como de costumbre. Casi todos prestaban atención. Shinji y Asuka se encontraban perdidos en sus pensamientos.

En el caso de Shinji, no sabía si podría mantener la distancia con la chica. Tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar y conocerse.

En cuanto a la chica, ella odiaba ese lugar. No le agradó que su madre decidiera mudarse a Japón, dejando gran parte de su vida en Alemania. A pesar de que no existía alguien que la esperase ahí, ella extrañaba el lugar.

Las horas pasaron muy rápido. El timbre sonó, indicando que era la hora de la salida. Los alumnos salieron tranquilamente del aula.

—Ikari-kun, te estaré esperando en la entrada— dijo Rei mostrando una sonrisa calmada.

—Gracias, Ayanami.

—No tomara mucho tiempo— contestó Misato guiñando el ojo.

Asuka se encontraba parada fuera del salón. Quería escuchar la conversación de Shinji y la profesora. Rei pasó junto a ella, pero antes de alejarse, se paró de golpe.

—Escuchar las conversaciones ajenas es irrespetuoso— dijo para luego proseguir con su camino.

Aquel comentario descolocó a la chica. No permitiría que alguien le dijera ese tipo de cosas. Ella era una chica que siempre se encontraba por encima de los demás, sin importar quien sea. Le haría pagar de alguna manera la próxima vez, por ahora era importante seguir con lo que empezó.

—Shinji-kun, quiero saber si has tenido esos sueños otra vez. No quiero que vuelvas a enfermarte—dijo Misato preocupada, tomando de la mano a Shinji.

Aquel gesto dejó algo sorprendida a Asuka. Ella se preguntaba qué clase de relación mantenían ambos.

—Lo lamento, Misato-san. Es solo que no he podido dormir muy bien en estos días.

La respuesta no la convenció en lo absoluto.

— ¿Esa es la razón del porque actuaste de esa manera al conocer a Asuka?

Él sabía que le preguntaría eso. No sabía la manera de explicarle lo que sintió. Simplemente no contestó.

—Por favor, confía en mi Shinji-kun. Sabes que eres una persona muy importante para muchas personas, eso me incluye.

Esta vez se le acercó más al chico. Shinji se sonrojo bastante, para que se calmara el asunto, el asintió.

—Gracias por preocuparte, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Me siento bien, es solo cansancio— contestó Shinji regalándole a su profesora una sonrisa sincera.

Al ver aquella sonrisa, un pequeño sonrojo surgió. Para ocultarlo tragó saliva y miró a la ventana.

—Está bien, pero cualquier problema que tengas sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Gracias.

Tomó sus cosas y salió del salón. Asuka se escondió para que no la pudieran ver. Ahora se encontraba más interesada en aquel chico. Lo siguió hasta ver como él le decía algo a Ayanami mientras se disculpaba.

—Oh Asuka, no esperaba verte todavía en la escuela— dijo Hikari, cargando unos papeles.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Es verdad, Mi nombre es Hikari, soy la representante del salón—ella le tendió la mano.

— ¿Y tú porque aun estabas en la escuela?

—Tenía que recoger algunos avisos para la clase— dijo enseñando las hojas—. ¿Necesitas que alguien te ayude? Si te encuentras perdida puedo ayudarte.

—No es eso, simplemente quería ver cómo era la escuela— comentó Asuka algo nerviosa al no buscar una mejor excusa—. De cualquier forma me tengo que ir.

—Nos vemos—contestó la chica sonriente.

Cuando ya se había alejado lo suficiente de la escuela se detuvo, pensó que hubiese sido mejor aceptar la propuesta de la chica. Bajando del avión la llevaron donde viviría y luego a la escuela en auto. No conocía ningún lugar.

El tiempo pasó volando, cuando se dio cuenta el sol ya se había ocultado. Maldecía internamente la nota que le dejaron los guardias de NERV, en lugar de escribirla en alemán o en inglés lo hicieron en japonés.

—Ahora como demonios voy a regresar al departamento, para el colmo mamá no contesta el teléfono.

Por estar revisando el celular, no se percató de que alguien se encontraba parado frente a ella. Ambos chocaron, tirando las compras de la otra persona.

—Ten más cuidado, estúpido— gruño la chica, aunque ella sabía que fue su culpa.

—Lo siento— contestó el afectado.

El chico afectado era Shinji el cual salió a comprar los ingredientes para la cena de esa noche. Asuka se sorprendió al verlo, pero rápidamente cambió de gesto al recordar lo que sucedió en la escuela.

— ¿Acaso te asustó, kínder?— preguntó con clara molestia en su voz.

—L-lo lamento mucho— dijo apresurado, inclinándose—. De verdad

—Por eso odio a los japoneses, siempre muy corteses.

Asuka se fue del lugar, pero antes de doblar la esquina, observó por última vez al chico. Shinji recogía sus compras que yacían en el suelo.

Ella se sintió realmente mal por lo que hizo. Para remediarlo, regresó para ayudarlo.

—No creas que me agradas, es solo que no fue correcto lo que hice.

Aquel gesto le agradó, fue pasando su vista por todo el cuerpo de la chica. Era una persona de rasgos finos, cualquier hombre que la viera se quedaría hipnotizado por la belleza de la chica, él no era el caso contrario.

La chica notó que era observada por su compañero, dudo si recriminarlo por lo que hacía, pero no lo hizo. Era la primera vez que alguien le llamaba la atención. No de una manera romántica, simplemente de curiosidad.

—Lamento mi comportamiento en la escuela— comentó Shinji en un tono bajo.

—Olvídalo, buscaré alguna manera en la que puedas pagármelas— Asuka suspiro.

El destino le hizo una mala jugada, en ese preciso instante su estómago sonó. Ella trató de ocultar su evidente sonrojo; Shinji rio en sus adentros.

—Si gustas puedo cocinarte algo, no soy muy bueno, pero los que han probado mi comida dicen que les encantan— dijo con algo de timidez.

—Aceptaré tu oferta solo porque no conozco a nadie más por aquí—contesto volviendo a su carácter habitual—. ¿Y dónde se encuentra tu novia? ¿Acaso dejaste que se vaya sola a su casa?

Esa pregunta dejo confundido al castaño.

— ¿Novia?

—Sí, tú novia. La de cabello azul.

—Ya entiendo. Ella no es mi novia, es una prima de parte de mi madre— reveló algo apenado por la confusión.

Por alguna razón que ella no conocía, esa respuesta la dejó aliviada.

—Vamos, se está poniendo muy oscuro por aquí.

Los dos caminaron tranquilamente por las calles de Tokyo-3. En la mente de Shinji pasaban muchas ideas. Él no esperó que hiciera contacto con Asuka tan pronto. Necesita pensar bien las cosas, de alguna manera sabía que aquellos sueños podrían significar algo. No teniendo otra opción, decidió actuar cortes, como es su carácter habitual.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ambos ya habían llegado a un gran edificio. Subieron por el elevador y caminaron algunos departamentos hasta llegar a uno que se encontraba al final. El chico sacó sus llaves y prosiguió a abrir.

—Entra, solo me cambió y preparó la cena.

Asuka lentamente llegó a la sala, el lugar era bastante grande para estar ubicado en un edificio. En un estante observó algunas fotos de la familia, una en especial se robó su atención; en ella aparecían tres personas, los padres y el hijo. Al ver el rostro de Shinji en aquella foto la dejó muy pensativa, como si en algún momento ya tuvieron contacto, lamentablemente no recordaba en dónde.

El joven Ikari salió de su habitación vistiendo unos pantalones cortos de color café y una playera tipo polo de color azul. Una vez en la cocina se colocó un mandil y prosiguió a lavar los ingredientes.

—Toma asiento, trataré de no tardar demasiado.

Como si se tratara de un experto, Shinji se movía de un lado para otro; Asuka nunca había conocido a alguien que lo hiciera de esa manera, ni si quiera su madre la cual cocinaba en sus tiempos libres.

Shinji no mintió, en menos de treinta minutos ya estaba por acabarse la comida. Dejó que terminara de cocerse el arroz, sacó dos platos de una repisa y un par de vasos y los asentó en la mesa. Sirvió la comida con cuidado y llenó los vasos con refresco de cola.

—Espero que te guste.

Dio su primer bocado, el sabor de la comida era algo nuevo para ella. El chico le dijo que no era muy bueno pero mintió, tenía un sabor inigualable, si se lo proponía podría abrir un restaurante y sería todo un éxito.

—Nada mal baka—dijo para ocultar que realmente le encantó la comida.

El comentario le molestó un poco, pero lo dejó pasar. Nunca le ha gustado responderles de mala manera a las personas. La cena transcurrió sin problemas, nadie hablaba, pero el silencio era cómodo, como si no necesitaran decirse algo.

Muy pronto serían las diez de la noche, Asuka se despidió y agradeció por la comida.

— ¿Tu casa está muy lejos? Te puedo acompañar.

—No, gracias. Puedo cuidarme sola.

—Mmm, De acuerdo, pero cuídate—respondió Shinji no muy tranquilo.

Ya había caminado algunas cuadras, realmente maldecía su orgullo, en la cena no pudo tener una buena conversación por los nervios. En un principio pensó que Shinji era algún tipo de pervertido y estúpido, pero su opinión cambió en el transcurso de la noche. Descubrió que era alguien muy amable, tranquilo y respetuoso. De manera repentina un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, sacudió su cabeza para tratar de olvidar ese pequeño sentimiento. Ella podría tener al chico que quisiera cuando quiera, pero no lo quería buscar porque sentía que no había encontrado a la persona correcta para enamorarse, creía que los chicos eran unas personas estúpidas, por lo menos hasta ese día.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó como alguien llegaba detrás de ella y colocaba algo en sus hombros. Por instinto soltó una fuerte patada a la cara de esa persona.

— ¡Shinji! —gritó al percatarse de quien se trataba—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí. Esa fue una buena patada.

Un hilillo de sangre surgía de su boca, alertando a Asuka pensando que realmente le hizo daño. Sacó un pañuelo de su mochila para limpiarle la boca. Una vez que se puso de pie, le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Y ahora porque?

— ¿Por qué? ¿¡Qué clase de idiota se le acerca a una mujer de esa forma!? —gruño la chica.

— ¡Pero si desde hace unas cuadras te estoy gritando!—se defendió.

— ¡Esas no son excusas!

Volvió a golpearlo, pero no con la misma intensidad que las veces pasadas.

— ¿Por qué me sigues? Recuerdo que te dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda.

—S-sí, pero…

—Solo olvídalo… y gracias por el abrigo—dijo al percatarse de la prenda en sus hombros—. Ya que estas aquí ¿Puedes ayudarme a entender esto?

Le entregó la nota que tantos dolores le causaron, el chico la examinó dándose cuenta que se trata de una dirección y un pequeño mensaje que decía "Te amo, cariño" Le dijo a Asuka el significado del escrito, ella solo sonrió.

—No queda muy lejos de aquí, yo te acompaño. Bueno, si quieres…

—No tengo otra opción, ya estás aquí.

En unos cuantos minutos llegaron a otro edificio, no era muy alto a comparación de donde vivía el castaño. Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al penúltimo piso.

—Creo que es hora de irme. Hasta mañana—dio media vuelta.

—E-espera— Asuka le había apretado la camisa.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Me preguntaba si mañana podrías pasar a buscarme para ir a la escuela. Todavía no me acostumbro… —sus ojos se mantenían ocultos en una pequeña sombra.

—Ah, solo era eso—él sonrió—. Mañana a primera hora estoy aquí. Ya es tarde, mis padres deberían estar por llegar.

—Muchas gracias, baka—su vista mostró un pequeño brillo que Shinji no notó—. C-cuídate.

Shinji asintió, al ver el rostro de Asuka hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido. La manera en la que le dijo que se cuidara fue tierna.

Dentro del departamento alguien observaba la pequeña escena, logrando que se formara una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

La chica entró a su casa, se sentía feliz; el encuentro que tuvo con Shinji esa tarde le pareció muy agradable, más de lo que se imaginaba.

—Parece que te divertiste en tu primer día en Tokio, ¿verdad cariño? — Comentó una mujer de gran cabellera rubia—. Sabía que estarías en casa de Shinji.

— ¡Mamá!— la chica corrió para abrazar a su madre—. Espera un momento, ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

— ¿Saberlo? Como no me voy a acordar del niño que juró casarse con mi bella hija—Dijo muy feliz Kyoko.

En su mente veía a Asuka y Shinji ya de adultos, a punto de casarse.

— ¿¡QUEEEEEE?! —gritó Asuka completamente roja.

— «Aun no pierde el efecto el tratamiento, debo de cuidar lo que diga, de lo contrario podría perjudicarla» —pensó algo preocupada la mujer

—P-pero si apenas lo acabo de conocer, ¿Cómo rayos me enamoraría de alguien a quien no conozco?

—No te preocupes cariño, poco a poco recuperaras esos bellos recuerdos—su mente comenzó a trabajar, buscando la manera en la que podría ayudar a su hija—. ¡Ya sé! Enseguida vuelvo.

Kyoko fue corriendo hacia una cajas apiladas al final del cuarto, en una de ellas sacó algo. Cuando regresó junto a su hija abrió el objeto que resultó ser un álbum de fotografías. La menor se sorprendió al ver como en la mayoría de fotos aparecía ella junto a un niño, abrazados, tomados de la mano, riéndose e inclusive en una, dándose un inocente beso en las mejillas.

Su mirada se centró en la cara del niño, al analizarlo correctamente recordó que es el mismo que vio en la casa de Shinji. Sus mejillas adquirieron un color carmín, alegrando a su madre.

—Pero, ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de esto…? —lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos celestes.

—Hace años ustedes dos vivieron una experiencia que fue muy traumante. Días enteros no comían, solo lloraban—Kyoko abrazó a Asuka para consolarla—. Para lograr que lo olviden, hicimos algunos experimentos en ambos. Se tenía previsto que en este año poco a poco los recuerdos volviesen.

La chica abrió sus ojos de golpe, en ese instante su mente dio un click.

—En ese incidente obtuve estas cicatricen que tengo en el pecho, ¿verdad?

Kyoko afirmó lentamente.

—Ahora entiendo…

—Era la única manera en la que ustedes pudieran crecer sin sufrir—le limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

—Quiero saber que pasó— la forma en la que lo dijo estaba llena de determinación.

—Eso es algo que ustedes descubrirán con el paso del tiempo, ahora es muy pronto para que sepan la verdad de este mundo.

Lo dicho por su madre la dejó confundida, ¿la verdad del mundo? Definitivamente investigaría donde pudiera.

—No te preocupes, por ahora vive tu adolescencia como cualquier joven de tu edad. Sé que ustedes serán felices.

La chica supo a que se refería con lo último, ella y Shinji siendo felices. No estaba segura si realmente pudieran hacerlo, ambos no recuerdan el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Por un instante el miedo se apoderó de ella, existía la posibilidad de que ambos nunca recordaran eso, ella no tenía idea de que vida tenía el chico. ¿Y si él ya tenía a alguien en su vida a la cual ama? ¿Y si él solo se comportó con ella de esa manera para no parecer maleducado?

Kyoko notó como su hija temblaba, rápidamente la abrazó con fuerza para transmitirle confianza. El contacto con su madre la relajo un poco.

—Sea lo que sea que te tiene así, tiene una solución. Tranquilízate, acuéstate y duerme; mañana es otro día.

Asuka obedeció, necesitaba dormir para procesar toda esa información que obtuvo de golpe. Se fue a cambiar de ropa, cuando terminó se acostó en su nueva cama; el techo era completamente extraño, a pesar de que sus cosas estaban junto a ella, se sentía extrañada.

En poco tiempo el sueño se fue apoderando de ella, cerró sus ojos, quedándose profundamente dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.- Nuestra promesa.**

—Frío, hace mucho frio aquí…

El mar de color rojo carmesí se mecían con mucha calma, el ruido del ambiente era inexistente.

—Lo he arruinado todo…

—El destino quiso que tú seas el verdugo de la humanidad.

—Mi cobardía causó la muerte de todos.

—Tal vez, pero tenía que pasar.

— ¡Los perdí a todos! Incluso a ella…

—Ella aún sigue junto a ti, tú lo decidiste de esa forma— aquella voz se refería a una chica que se encontraba recostada en la arena, viendo el cielo nocturno.

—No, no es ella. La verdadera murió, la de ahí es alguien que mi mente creó…

Shinji estaba sentado, su rostro se mantenía enterrado entre sus piernas. Ya no podía llorar, todo lo había sacado desde ya hacía mucho tiempo; no sabía cuántos días transcurrieron, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Desde el primer momento en que llegó a la costa escuchó que alguien le llamaba, la voz provenía de la cabeza gigante que tenía la apariencia de Rei Ayanami. La voz trataba de alguna forma hacer entender a Shinji que todo puede regresar a la normalidad, siempre y cuando los demás tengan el valor y coraje suficiente para afrontar sus errores. El problema surgió cuando el joven regresó a su estado de depresión, a cualquier cosa que le dijeran él contestaba de manera negativa.

La culpa le atormentaba, más que nunca. Quería acabar con su propia vida, detestaba su propia existencia; constantemente tenía el pensamiento de que todos estarían mejor si él no hubiese llegado a sus vidas. Lentamente sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño colgante, era la cruz que Misato le dio antes de subir a elevador. La muerte de ella y la de Asuka fueron las que más le dolieron; su tutora murió al defenderlo de los militares, a pesar de que ella le hizo una pequeña promesa antes de darle un beso en los labios, Shinji sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo a causa de la herida de bala.

El caso de Asuka era peor, ella luchó con mucha firmeza contra un gran número de evas desconocidos justo después de despertar del coma, pero no sirvió de nada, terminó devorada por las maquinas, sufriendo una gran cantidad de dolor.

—No me merezco el perdón de nadie…

Cerró sus ojos con la intención de quedarse dormido y alejarse de la triste realidad que enfrentaba, poco a poco fue haciendo efecto.

* * *

— ¡AHHH!

Ikari despertó muy agitado, sentía que le costaba respirar. Para calmarse fue al baño a lavarse el rostro con agua fría, al pasar unos minutos recobró la calma.

—Otra noche donde no podré dormir— se dijo así mismo frente al espejo—. Tal vez necesite ayuda profesional.

Se secó la cara, pero algo le llamó la atención; por unos instantes pudo ver a través del espejo a Ayanami parada justo detrás de él, salió del baño para buscarla aunque no tuvo éxito.

—Genial, ahora estoy volviéndome loco.

Regresó a su habitación para acostarse, se colocó sus auriculares y encendió su SDAT. Sin poder evitarlo le llegaron los recuerdos del día anterior, al principio le asustó toparse con la misma chica de las pesadillas, pero al pasar algo de tiempo junto a ella supo que no era una mala persona, al contrario, era agradable, con un temperamento que de algún modo le resultaba muy familiar.

—Sé que de algún lugar te conozco, y voy a averiguar de dónde.

Así se la pasó durante algunas horas hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora, su rutina estaba por comenzar.

En una habitación de otro edificio, una chica despertaba tranquilamente con una gran sonrisa. Había soñado cosas agradable, algunos momentos que pasó con su madre, amigos, y sorpresivamente el recuerdo más reciente, la pequeña cita que tuvo con Shinji.

Todo lo que le dijo su madre la dejó muy pensativa, nunca le había dado mucha importancia al trabajo que ella tenía, aunque había momentos en los que escuchó muchos comentarios conspirativos sobre los laboratorios NERV.

—Mejor me apresuro, no sé si Shinji es puntual— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Exactamente a las 6:15 am alguien tocó la puerta de Asuka.

—Buenos días Asuka, soy yo, Shinji— habló el chico, su voz se escuchaba algo baja.

— ¡Enseguida salgo!

Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió, Asuka portaba el uniforme de la escuela y unos prendedores de color rojo que tenían un peculiar diseño.

—Esos prendedores…

—Son un regalo de mi madre, ayer no los lleve porque se me estaba haciendo tarde— comentó tranquilamente.

Un dolor agudo de cabeza se hizo presente en Shinji, para tratar de calmarlo se frotó la cabeza con delicadeza.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, es solo un dolor de cabeza, me pasa seguido— dijo forzando una sonrisa a causa del dolor—. Debemos irnos, aunque Misato nunca llega temprano, luego nos reprende la representante del grupo.

—Parece que tienes una buena relación con la profesora—comentó con algo de enfado al recordar la cercanía en la que estaban el día anterior.

—Ella es alguien importante para mí— dijo Shinji con cierta calma.

Lentamente salieron a flote unos celos que ni ella misma pensó tener. Realmente detestaba que le sucedieran ese tipo de cosas a pesar de tener 14 años.

—Mis papás tuvieron que irse durante algunos años a otro país, para que no me quedara solo le pidieron el favor a Misato que se volviera mi tutora— le mostró a la chica una foto que guardaba en su billetera en la que aparecían Misato y él sentados en el parque—. Para mí es como si fuera mi segunda madre, siempre se preocupa por mí y está al pendiente de lo que hago.

—Vaya… —dijo con vergüenza por su comportamiento.

Shinji simplemente la miró de manera comprensiva, no le era extraño que alguna chica se comportara de esa manera cuando conocen por primera vez a su profesora. Por muy raro que resulte, el chico era popular entre las chicas, según comentarios, él era una persona totalmente diferente, atenta, callada y tímida, lo que resultaba ser atractivo para ellas.

— ¿Y tú tienes a alguien importante en tu vida? —preguntó Shinji para tranquilizar a su compañera.

— ¡Por supuesto! Esa persona es mi mamá— dijo con orgullo—. Ella es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida.

—Me alegro mucho, Asuka.

Shinji le regaló una sonrisa sincera. Desde que la primera vez que la vio ella sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, pero en ese momento, y conociendo que en algún momento ellos llegaron a ser muy cercanos, hizo que se sonrojara con fuerza, el color combinaba perfectamente con el de su cabello.

— ¿Nos vamos?

—Sí…

Caminaron con calma hacia la escuela, gracias a la pequeña plática que tuvieron ellos se sentían con más confianza.

Unas esquinas antes de que llegaran a la escuela se les unió al grupo Ayanami, la chica como siempre se mostraba inexpresiva.

Al llegar a la escuela se fueron directo al salón de clases, dentro ya se encontraban algunos alumnos, entre ellos los mejores amigos de Shinji.

—Vaya, vaya, mira Kensuke, ahora la chica nueva anda detrás de los huesos de Shinji— dijo Toji sarcásticamente.

—Eres el peor Shinji, déjanos algo a nosotros los mortales— contestó Kensuke mostrando lagrimas falsas.

—N-no es verdad, solo pasé por Asuka a su casa porque no conoce la ciudad todavía— respondió Shinji sonrojado.

— ¡Ninguna chica que no se encuentre interesada en alguien deja que vayan a buscarla hasta su casa!— dijo Toji molesto.

—Que argumento más estúpido acabas de decir, lo más probable que ninguna chica se haya interesado en ti en toda tu vida— contestó Asuka.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Toji se molestó por el comentario.

—Lo que escuchaste— la chica trataba de provocarlo, ella ya sabía la manera en la que podría hacer enojar a personas con la misma actitud que Toji.

— ¡Deja de comportarte como un patán! —Hikari le dio un golpe con un libro en la cabeza—. Discúlpalo Asuka, algunas veces no sabe cómo comportarse con los demás.

Asuka asintió un poco extrañada por la manera en la que controló la situación.

—Ahora pide perdón.

—Lo siento— dijo al no tener otra opción, sabía de lo que podía a ser capaz su pareja si se enojaba demasiado con él.

—Era solo una broma, Asuka. Todos en esta escuela ya sabemos que ninguna mujer ha sido capaz de atontar a nuestro Shinji, ¿verdad? —dijo Kensuke rodeando el cuello de su amigo con su brazo izquierdo.

—No sé qué decir…

— ¿¡Insinúas que no soy lo suficientemente hermosa como para que Shinji se enamore perdidamente de mí?!—gritó la chica sin pensarlo.

— ¿Eso significa que si deseas de otra manera a Shinji? —preguntó el chico mostrando una sonrisa burlesca.

En ese instante Asuka comprendió lo que dijo, un gran sonrojo se hizo presente en ella y en Shinji. Quería responderle, pero no era capaz de hacerlo, lo único que podía hacer era soltar palabras sin sentido.

—Hahahaha—a Kensuke siempre le resultaba divertido molestar a su amigo, pero hacerlo a una chica extranjera era mucho mejor.

Hikari presentía que si no actuaba, algo malo sucedería en ese lugar. El aura que desprendía Asuka era de verdad aterradora, hasta los otros alumnos se alejaron por el miedo.

—Tranquilízate, él y Toji son unos idiotas, no debes de caer en sus juegos de niños— la pecosa le agarro de ambas manos y se le acercó al oído para susurrarle algo—. Luego te contaré algunos de sus secretos para que estén a mano.

La alemana sonrió maliciosamente.

—Espero que sea verdad.

—Te doy mi palabra.

—Creo que será mejor que te mantengas alejado de Asuka por un tiempo— le comentó Toji a su amigo.

—Lo tendré en mente— respondió con temor.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo cuando llegó la profesora, la mujer parecía algo agitada.

—Antes de comenzar las clases— ella miró a Shinji y Asuka—. Los necesitan en la oficina del director.

La mayoría de sus compañeros comenzaron a burlarse.

— ¡Silencio, no es un juego!

Ese carácter que Misato estaba mostrando era totalmente nuevo para todos, en especial para Shinji. La mujer siempre se ha caracterizado por ser alguien alegre, despreocupada y algunas veces distraída.

Ambos chicos asintieron, se sentían preocupados. No hubo necesidad de que llegaran a la oficina porque en los pasillos se encontraron con sus padres.

—Shinji— dijo una mujer de cabellera castaña y corta.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

— ¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Asuka confundida.

—Ahora no tenemos tiempo de contestar, debemos irnos de inmediato —respondió Gendo, el padre de Shinji.

—No lo entiendo, ¿algo malo sucedió? —esta vez fue Shinji quien preguntó.

—En el camino hablaremos— dijo su madre un poco apresurada.

Ella y Gendo tomaron de la mano a su hijo y salieron corriendo del lugar, Kyoko hizo lo mismo con Asuka.

En el estacionamiento les esperaba una van de color negro, el conductor era un hombre que Asuka y Kyoko conocían perfectamente.

—Kaji-san —dijo Asuka con alegría.

—Hola Asuka, cuanto tiempo sin vernos— aquel hombre portaba camisa azul, corbata roja, pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mismo color—. Suban.

* * *

El vehículo empezó a moverse a una velocidad moderada. Aquella situación tenía a los más jóvenes descolocados, y sus padres no ayudaban al no querer contestarles sus preguntas. En un instante la luz que entraba por las ventanas desapareció, dando a entender que entraron a algún lugar completamente oscuro.

Kaji fue el primero en bajarse del vehículo, se acercó a una pared y presiono algo, las luces volvieron revelando que se encontraban en una bodega abandonada, llena de libros, hojas regadas en el suelo y algunos pizarrones con palabras nuevas para los chicos.

—En este lugar estaremos tranquilos por algunas horas— dijo Gendo un poco aliviado.

—No necesitamos mucho tiempo— comentó Kyoko.

—Tienes razón, con un poco de tiempo es suficiente— esta vez fue Yui la que habló.

— ¿Ahora si nos dirán que está sucediendo? —dijo Asuka irritada.

Los mayores se miraron entre ellos, ninguno de ellos se esperaban que las cosas llegaran a ese extremo tan pronto.

—Ustedes ya saben que trabajamos en una corporación llamada NERV, para los ojos de los civiles nosotros nos encargamos en los avances tecnológicos relacionados a la genética… pero la realidad es otra— Yui hizo una pequeña pausa para analizar las expresiones de los chicos—. El objetivo real es la instrumentalización humana.

— ¿¡Qué demonios es eso?! —gritó Asuka.

—SEELE creó a NERV para el desarrollo de las herramientas que le ayuden en sus planes, tal vez parezca descabellado, pero esas herramientas son unos seres biológicos potenciados cibernética y mecánicamente.

—Los Evangelion.… —comentó Shinji con temor.

Aquel comentario descolocó a los presentes, el nombre de las maquinas era algo clasificado, solo muy pocas personas debían tener ese conocimiento.

— ¿Dónde escuchaste esos nombres? —preguntó Yui un poco inquieta.

El chico respiró resignado, era el momento para contarles lo que le sucedía en las noches.

—Desde hace un tiempo que tengo unos sueños muy extraños… en un principio no eran recurrentes, pero desde hace una semana regresaron, y peores que nunca… —se percató que su mano derecha temblaba, para calmarla la agarró con la otra mano—. No sé qué significan, lo que les puedo decir es que casi siempre aparecen esos robots; en una ocasión escuché el nombre que tienen, uno que se me quedó grabado en la memoria; es la unidad-01.

— ¿Tiene esta apariencia? —preguntó Kaji al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba una fotografía del EVA color purpura con un poco de verde.

Shinji asintió.

— ¿Hay algo más que necesitemos saber? —quiso saber Kyoko.

—No… —dijo en voz baja, omitió por completo las veces en la que estrangulaba a su hija.

—Gendo, habla sobre este tema a Ritsuko, tal vez tenga importancia en el futuro— dijo Yui con seriedad.

—Yo me encargo, querida.

—Retomando la conversación de Yui— comentó Kyoko—. La predecesora de NERV logró crear a los EVAs, pero existe un gran problema… para que puedan funcionar necesitan un alma.

—No entiendo… —comentó Asuka.

—Como todo ser viviente, necesitamos un alma para poder funcionar, sin ella solo seriamos unos cascarones vacíos. No podemos darles los detalles completos, pero los robots fueron creados con base al cuerpo de Adam y Lilith, los primeros ángeles con los que tuvimos contacto.

—Vayamos al grano del asunto para no confundirlos más— dijo Yui—. SEELE no sabe que se necesitan las almas para que funciones los EVAs, nosotros tomaremos ventaja y les arruinaremos sus planes, pero hay un gran precio que tenemos que pagar para que eso ocurra.

La castaña sentía que sus fuerzas se iban, lo que estaba a punto de decir era algo que dejaría una gran marca emocional en los chicos. Gendo se acercó a ella, y le agarró de la mano para transmitirle toda su confianza; en los ojos del hombre se reflejaba tristeza, la primera preocupación de la castaña era la reacción de su esposo, él siempre fue un hombre de emociones débiles, pero para su sorpresa él acepto, con una condición y esa era que la volvería a ver sin importar como sea.

—Ambas participaremos en una prueba donde el resultado de ella será que nos fusionemos con los EVAs.

La rubia soltó sin vacilar, la decisión ya estaba tomada. Hicieron todo lo posible para retrasar los planes de SEELE, pero gracias a la información que pudo reunir Kaji se enteraron de que si no obtenían resultados pronto, ellos mandarían un ataque a las instalaciones, uno más grande que el de hace 9 años.

—Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? —preguntó Asuka a Kaji, el hombre ladeo su rostro para no contestarle—. ¡DEJEN DE JODER! ¡Mamá, cuando me dijiste que nuestras vidas cambiarían al llegar a Japón no me esperaba algo como esto!

—Por favor… ¡Entiendan que es la única forma en la que ustedes estarán a salvo!— dijo la mencionada con todas sus fuerzas, a ella también le estaba costando mantenerse de pie.

— ¡NO VOY A ENTENDER NI UNA MIERDA¡ ¡No puedes hacerme eso, eres la única familia que me queda!

Asuka ya no resistió más, rompió en llanto y salió corriendo del lugar.

— ¡No te vayas cariño! —gritó su madre, pero fue en vano, Asuka ignoró sus llamados.

El joven Ikari se mantenía en silencio, sus ojos eran cubiertos por la sombra que producía su cabello. Toda la información que recibió de repente le dejó con la defensa baja. No sabía que tenía que hacer en esos momentos, no podía llorar porque las lágrimas no salían, tampoco gritar porque quería mantenerse fuerte.

—Solo necesito saber… ¿algún día volveremos a verlas? —preguntó con desgano.

—Cuando todo acabe nos reuniremos y podremos ser felices, Shinji—dijo Yui con un tono de voz calmado—. Ven a mí, hijo, déjame darte un abrazo.

La mujer extendió sus brazos para darle el abrazo su hijo, Shinji se quedó quieto por unos segundos hasta que corrió hacia su madre y la apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Lentamente brotaron las lágrimas de ambos, era algo muy duro separarse de esa forma, siempre odio dejar a su hijo solo en su casa, inclusive hubo un tiempo en el que creyó que Shinji los odiaba. Fue gracias a los comentarios que le hizo Misato que supo que su hijo no sentía ningún odio o rencor hacia ellos, al contrario, los amaba y admiraba por su trabajo.

—Escúchame muy bien Shinji, quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase nunca abandonaras a Asuka. Estoy segura que no lo recuerdas, pero en su niñez ustedes dos eran inseparables; a causa de un incidente tuvimos que borrar sus memorias por un tiempo, pero poco a poco las recuperaran, estoy segura de eso— la castaña aún lloraba.

Y en ese momento le llegó la respuesta a Shinji, por esa razón el sentía que conocía a la chica de algún lugar. Llevaba pensando un tiempo hasta llegó a una conclusión, tenía que dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, algo muy dentro de él le advertía que de darse el caso contrario, algo muy similar a las pesadillas ocurriría, y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

El muchacho se separó de su mamá para mirarle directamente a la cara.

— ¡Te lo prometo! ¡A partir de hoy cuidaré de Asuka aunque tenga que arriesgar mi propia vida!

El cambio radical de la personalidad del chico dejó a todos sorprendidos.

—Te lo agradezco de todo corazón Shinji— dijo Kyoko bañada en lágrimas y al mismo tiempo que le daba un fuerte abrazo—. Ella es lo más importante que tengo, lo menos que quería hacer era que sufra.

—No se preocupe señora, daré lo mejor de mí para que ella viva tranquila.

—Sabía que eras alguien perfecto para mi hija. No puedo esperar para ver que se casen—comentó la rubia, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Shinji se sonrojo por el comentario, todo lo que dijo fue algo que se le salió de repente, no tenía planeado contestar de esa manera.

—V-voy a ir a verla—dijo el chico un poco nervioso.

Salió lentamente mientras pensaba como convencerla. Cuando dejó el cuarto, los restantes se pusieron a trabajar.

Cada uno sacó de unos cajones de metal una laptop. Tecleaban lo más rápido que podían.

—Salió mejor de lo que esperábamos—comentó Kaji tranquilamente.

—Yo solo espero que Asuka pueda perdonarme… —dijo Kyoko llorando.

—No te preocupes, Shinji nos ayudara— comentó Yui con orgullo—. Él siempre ha sido alguien de confianza.

* * *

Cerca de la casa que usaban como escondite se ubicaba un enorme bosque; el chico recorrió un gran tramo del lugar hasta que pudo escuchar unos sollozos detrás de un árbol.

—No te acerques— gruño Asuka.

—Asuka, por favor, necesito hablar contigo—suplicó Shinji.

— ¡Que no te acerques!

La chica le lanzó una roca directo al estómago de Shinji. Lamentablemente no pudo evadirla, el impactó le sacó todo el aire y sangre por la boca.

—Cof, cof—se limpió la boca con su camisa blanca.

—No… —las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos azulados—. Ahora de seguro me odias, ¿verdad? Es lo que todos hacen.

Trató de irse corriendo de nuevo, pero fue detenida por Shinji que la sujeto de la mano.

—Jamás te odiaría, Asuka— contestó con una gran sonrisa.

—Shinji…

Sorpresivamente se lanzó sobre Shinji, el chico cayó de espaldas con Asuka en sus brazos. Pasaron varios minutos en esa posición hasta que ella habló.

—No puedo soportarlo Shinji, no quiero que ella haga eso y me deje— se sinceró la chica mientras sollozaba.

—Yo tampoco, pero es no tienen otra opción.

— ¿Por qué ellas? ¿Por qué no puede ser otra persona?

—Realmente no lo sé… pero no debiste de reaccionar de esa manera, ¿no que amas a tu mamá? Demuéstraselo.

— ¡Claro que la amo! Ella es muy importante para mí… por esa razón no puedo soportar la idea de perderla, Shinji— ella fue aumentando la fuerza del abrazo—. No quiero quedarle sola de nuevo, no lo soportaría.

—No estarás sola Asuka, yo estaré junto a ti, claro, si lo aceptas— dijo el chico con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Prométemelo, que siempre estarás conmigo— suplicó.

Shinji la separó un poco para verle la cara y limpiarle las lágrimas.

—Lo prometo.

—Gracias Shinji… de verdad, muchas gracias—volvió a llorar, esta vez con mayor intensidad.

Algunos metros atrás de los chicos se encontraban sus papás. Ellos escucharon la charla, se sintieron felices, y con esperanza de que ellos podrán enfrentarse a lo que estaba por venir.

—Vamos con ellos— dijo Yui a su amiga y esposo.

Ambos asintieron, a paso lento llegaron junto a los chicos, comenzando con la plática entre madre e hija.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.- El inicio de los problemas **

Faltaba poco para que llegue el atardecer aunque los brillos del sol se encontraban ocultos por las nubes de tormenta que aparecieron repentinamente.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que llegaron a un departamento muy cercano al de los chicos, el departamento que a partir de ese día sería su nuevo hogar.

—No puedo creer que así sea la manera en la que vive Misato-san— comentó Shinji al mismo instante que le recorría una gota por la nuca.

—Cuando venga le diré que nos debe una por limpiarle su desastre— Asuka se veía algo molesta por la cantidad de ropa que había recogido.

—No tienes por qué hacer eso, después de todo ella vive sola.

—No la defiendas estúpido—dijo Asuka jalando la mejilla izquierda al joven—. Apenas la conozco y ya siento que será un infierno vivir con ella.

Shinji observaba como la alemana soltaba varias maldiciones, alternando el idioma entre alemán, japonés e inglés. Recogió una bolsa de basura y la llevó hasta la cocina, junto a las demás bolsas.

—Me siento muy nervioso— tomó un vaso y lo llenó con agua de la llave.

* * *

_**Asuka y Kyoko tardaron bastante tiempo conversando. Ambas mujeres se dijeron todo lo que necesitaban decirse; Shinji fue muy importante en todo ya que él siempre estuvo junto a la pelirroja, dándole todo su apoyo y fuerza para afrontar lo que estaba por venir.**_

_**Al terminar regresaron a la bodega para darles las indicaciones que tendrán que seguir a partir de ese momento.**_

—_**No queremos que ustedes vivan solos, por lo que he hablado con Misato sobre el tema, ella será la tutora de ambos— dijo Yui.**_

— _**¿Misato? ¿Por qué tendremos que vivir con la profesora? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo este asunto? —gruño Asuka molesta.**_

—_**Ella no solo trabaja como profesora, también es parte del personal de NERV— dijo Gendo, entregándoles a Shinji y Asuka una carpeta que contenía los datos de Misato.**_

— _**¿¡QUÉ!?— gritaron al mismo tiempo. **_

—_**No pienses mal de ella Shinji, por cuestiones personales ella decidió mantenerlo en secreto–dijo Yui.**_

—_**Misato no quería que te involucraras en todo esto, pero ahora ya no puede evitarse— agregó Kaji—. Yo les ayudaré a mover todo lo que necesiten hasta el departamento de ella.**_

—_**Kaji les ayudará en todo lo que pueda, pero no traten de contactarse con él a cada momento, tiene trabajo importante que no puede dejar—comentó Gendo.**_

—_**Cuando sea el momento oportuno me volveré a reunir con ustedes.**_

—_**Muchas gracias, Kaji-san—dijo felizmente Shinji.**_

_**El celular de Yui sonó de repente, la persona del otro lado del teléfono le comunicó que los militares ya habían comenzado con su búsqueda.**_

—_**No podemos dejar que encuentren este lugar, ¡Kaji-san, llévate a los niños de aquí!— dijo apurada—. Ten, en estos pendrive se encuentra almacenada toda la información que pudimos conseguir, a partir de hoy es tu trabajo recopilar toda la que pueda servir para mantenernos delante de ellos. **_

_**El hombre asintió, tomó de la mano a Shinji y Asuka para irse al vehículo.**_

—_**Espera un momento, ¿qué les sucederá cuando nos vayamos? —preguntó Asuka muy inquieta.**_

—_**No te preocupes por nosotros querida, no pueden hacernos daño, sin nosotros ellos no pueden avanzar en su plan— dijo Yui, regalándole una sonrisa a Asuka.**_

—_**Cuídense, y nunca olviden sonreír— agregó Kyoko.**_

— _**¡No lo haremos, mamá! —gritó por última vez la chica antes de alejarse por completo.**_

* * *

La lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente, los relámpagos hicieron acto de presencia con mucha intensidad.

—Hoy es un día triste, ¿no lo crees? —comentó Asuka mirando por la ventana como caían las gotas.

Shinji se acercó a ella, entregándole una taza de café.

—Gracias.

—Con todo lo que nos pasó a cualquiera le parecería así el día.

El castaño se sentó en una silla, señaló el asiento junto a él, Asuka al instante entendió el mensaje.

— ¿De verdad podremos hacernos cargo de nuestras propias vidas? Apenas tenemos 14 años…

—Cualquier lugar puede ser el paraíso, siempre que tengas la voluntad de vivir. Además, estás vivo, de esa manera, siempre tendrás una oportunidad para ser feliz. Mientras el Sol, la Luna y la Tierra existan...todo estará bien— dijo Shinji mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó intrigada.

—Es una frase que mi madre siempre solía decirme—miró a su compañera con algo de melancolía—. Sabes… hace algunos años yo sufría constantemente abusos por parte de mis compañeros de clase. Mamá solía animarme, siempre me decía muchas frases y esa es la que más me gusta de todas.

De un momento a otro la ira creció dentro de la alemana, no podía creer que alguien hubiese sido capaz de hacerle daño a una persona con la personalidad de Shinji.

—A pesar de todo eso, yo no los aborrezco. Aún sigo pensando que eran de esa manera porque no tenían la atención de sus seres queridos—Shinji contestó calmadamente, Asuka se relajó un poco—. Las personas pueden cambiar si no tienen el amor y la atención de alguien que sea importante para ellos.

—Ese es tu problema, eres alguien muy noble. Cualquiera puede aprovecharse de eso y puede llegar a hacerte daño—Asuka le miró con seriedad.

—Lo siento...

— ¡Y deja de disculparte por todo! ¿Con esa actitud vas a protegerme? ¡A ese paso ambos moriremos sin haber peleado! —gritó Asuka con fuerza.

No quería sonar grosera, pero no podía permitir que Shinji sea alguien débil. El carácter del chico era un arma de doble filo; podía ser útil para socializar con las personas y darles confianza, pero podía ser influenciado muy rápido lo que llevaría a una consecuencia grave.

Shinji se quedó paralizado, sabía que era verdad, unas horas atrás se llenó de confianza, pero en el transcurso de las horas sus pensamientos se habían vuelto negativos con respecto al futuro.

—Tienes razón, hice esa promesa y no puedo romperla bajo ninguna circunstancia. Cambiaré por el bien de ambos.

—No estarás solo, yo te ayudaré para que se haga realidad—Asuka le tomó ambas manos.

Ambos se sonrojaron por el contacto, se sentía cálido, la misma sensación que cuando estaba con su familia.

Poco a poco sus rostros se acercaban. Cuando se dieron cuenta ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro.

—《 ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? ¿¡De verdad voy a besarle!?》

—《Está mal lo que vamos a hacer, pero no puedo detenerme》

— ¿Dónde están chicos?—alguien preguntó antes de abrir la puerta principal.

Misato había llegado, se sentía nerviosa, ya tenía algunos años desde que compartió el hogar con alguien. Para no molestarlos hizo el menor ruido posible al entrar.

La voz de Misato hizo que se alejaran de golpe, cuando la mayor llegó al comedor pudo ver como ambos chicos estaban sonrojados, y con una respiración acelerada.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No, no, no, no, solo estábamos conversando, ¿verdad Shinji? —dijo muy nerviosa.

—Sí, solo estábamos conversando, nada más, nada menos jejeje.

—E-está bien, supongo que debo creerles—Misato dejó sus llaves sobre la mesa—. ¿Cómo se sienten? ¿Ya se acostumbraron al departamento?

— ¡Ni si quiera hemos podido descansar por estar limpiando tu desastre! —Asuka le señaló la montaña de bolsas de basura—. ¡Tendrás que invitarnos a comer algo lujoso!

—P-pero yo no estoy todo el día aquí, no tengo el tiempo suficiente para limpiar—trató de excusarse.

— ¡Patrañas! Nosotros no vamos a limpiar siempre, tú lo harás algunos días sin importar que llegues hasta la noche.

—Shinji, por favor ayúdame, Asuka da miedo—lloraba Misato.

—No puedo hacerlo, ella también me asusta—dijo al instante que recordaba el golpe con la piedra.

— ¿Qué dijiste idiota?

—Nada, Asuka.

—Eso pensé

Los regaños continuaron hasta la hora de la cena. Shinji tuvo que improvisar al preparar la comida debido a que lo único que tenía Misato en su casa era cerveza y comida instantánea.

—Aquí tienen, mañana cuando salga de la escuela pasaré al supermercado para comprar la comida de la semana—dijo mientras servía tazas con ramen.

— ¡Eso me hace muy feliz! Han pasado años desde que probé la deliciosa comida que preparas, Shin-chan—comentó Misato sumamente alegre.

—Muchas veces te dije que si gustabas podías pasar a mi casa a comer.

—El trabajo me tiene muy ocupada, casi siempre llegó en la madrugada o ni si quiera lleguen esos casos de NERV me quitó y voy a la escuela—un aura depresiva emanaba de la peli morada.

—Eso explica porque llega tarde todos los días—dijo Shinji en voz baja.

— ¿Y qué clase de puesto tienes para tenerte ocupada? —preguntó algo molesta Asuka.

—Tengo de rango de capitán y soy la jefa de operaciones tácticas de NERV—dijo orgullosa.

— ¡Sorprendente! —dijo Shinji

Asuka solo miró a un costado con indiferencia.

Misato sentía una tensión en el ambiente, era extraño, no había hecho algo para que molestase a la alemana o eso pensaba.

—Cambiando de tema, por poco se me olvida—dio un gran trago a su lata de cerveza—. Tienen justificación por lo que resta de la semana, aprovechen ese tiempo en lo que quieran.

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Por fin conoceré la ciudad!

—Ten cuidado, la ciudad es muy grande y fácilmente te puedes perder—comentó Misato.

—Shinji será mi guía—la chica le tomó del brazo—. ¿Verdad?

Shinji asintió.

—Perfecto, mañana en la tarde saldremos.

—«Sean fuertes chicos, las cosas cambiaran para bien o mal» —pensó Misato seriamente—. Es hora de dormir, en mi habitación tengo un par de futones, elijan una habitación vacía para que sea su cuarto.

Asuka se fue a tomar una ducha ya que Misato le prestó ropa para cambiarse. Shinji se encargó de preparar ambas habitaciones para que pudieran dormir lo mejor posible. Una vez que terminó, regresó al suyo para acostarse a dormir.

— ¿Shin-chan, puedo pasar? —preguntó Misato desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Adelante.

— ¿Tienes tiempo para hablar?

—Claro.

El chico se levantó, acercó una silla a Misato para que se sentara mientras que él se mantenía parado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A todo de lo que se les dijo esta tarde… —miró al suelo para no verle los ojos a Shinji—. El comandante Ikari me informó que todo el plan debía comenzar de inmediato, pensé que era una especie de broma, pero Yui me lo confirmó…

—Ya no te preocupes por eso— se agachó para verle a los ojos—. Admito que al principio no sabía qué hacer, pero gracias a mi mamá comprendí que era la mejor opción para todos.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento…

Misato rompió en llanto, Shinji la abrazó para que dejara de llorar.

—Se tenía planeado que todo esto ocurriera algunos años después… ¡Pero esos bastardos que quieres jugar a ser dioses se nos adelantaron!—apretó su puño por la frustración.

Shinji la miró directamente a los ojos, la mujer sintió una tranquilidad que solo Shinji le transmitía.

—No entiendo exactamente porque se dieron estas circunstancias, pero las aprovecharemos para llegar al objetivo de mi madre y de la señora Kyoko—se separó de ella—. Debo ser fuerte, ahora ya no solo por mí debo, le prometí a la mamá de Asuka que cuidaría de su hija.

La peli morada se percató que al pronunciar las últimas palabras lo dijo en un tono diferente. Sintió tristeza, por más que se repetía que era mentira, no podía convencerse; muy en el fondo sentía una atracción hacia su protegido, no paternal sino romántica.

Todo comenzó cuando ella se convirtió en la tutora temporal de Shinji. Yui le ´pidió que se hiciera cargo de su hijo en lo que ella y su esposo viajaban a Alemania por su trabajo; Misato aceptó aunque no se sintiera completamente segura, Yui fue la mujer que le dio tanto amor como el que solo una madre puede transmitir, por lo que sentía que debía agradecerle como pudiera.

Había momentos en los que ella se sentía destrozada debido al incidente ocurrido con Adam. Shinji siempre se mantuvo con ella, dándole cariño. Poco a poco él fue ganándose un lugar en su corazón. Gracias a la aparición de Kaji a su vida se fue apaciguando la situación con Shinji, pero sus sentimientos no desaparecieron, solo se escondieron.

— «Veo que ya tienes a alguien a quien proteger… Me alegro por ti Shinji, cuando una persona lucha por otra siempre tendrá las fuerzas suficientes para cualquier cosa» —salió del cuarto silenciosamente—. Duerme bien, supongo que estarán ocupados mañana.

—Gracias, Misato-san.

En poco alejado del cuarto de Shinji se encontraba el de Asuka, la chica escuchó la conversación lo que la alegró en sus adentros.

—Idiota.

* * *

El lugar se encontraba sumido en una completa oscuridad, Shinji corría sin rumbo fijo tratando de escapar. Su corazón bombeaba muy rápido, su respiración se entre cortaba a cada paso que daba.

— ¿¡Qué demonios es este sitió!?

Sus gritos eran muy fuertes, pero nadie podía escucharlos, se encontraba solo en aquella oscuridad… O por lo menos eso creía.

—Eres muy patético—dijo alguien que no se le podía ver.

— ¿Qué rayos dices?

—Apenas eres un niño, ¿realmente crees que podrás proteger a la gente cuando ni si quiera eres capaz de hacerlo contigo?

— ¡Claro que podré, hice una promesa!

—Las promesas se rompen antes de hacerlas. No significan nada.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

— ¡Claro que lo es! ¿O acaso no lo has hecho antes?

— ¡Cállate, no tienes idea de lo que hablas!

—Si lo tengo, te he estado observando todo este tiempo. Sé todo sobre ti, tus miedos, inseguridades. Temes desobedecer a los demás, por esa razón eres alguien tan sumiso, dejas que los demás te pisoteen, que se aprovechen de ti.

— ¡Basta! Por favor, detente… —suplicó Shinji.

—Nadie debería confiar en personas como tú, depositan sus esperanzas en alguien que no podrá hacerlas realidad—la voz es escuchaba cada vez más cerca—. Eres un asco.

La oscuridad desapareció abruptamente, en su lugar aparecieron un sinfín de imágenes que Shinji conocía perfectamente. Edificios destruidos, gente muerta en las calles, personas cercanas a él siendo masacradas, y la más le causaba miedo; el cuerpo de Asuka completamente destrozado, comido por criaturas que eran conocidos como EVAs.

— ¡He dicho que te detengas!

Aquel gritó logró que las imágenes desaparecieran por completo.

— ¡¿Exactamente qué quieres de mí?! ¡Hago lo mejor que puedo!

—No siempre basta con eso, tienes que dar más.

— ¡Suena como si lo hubieras vivido en carne propia!

Por unos largos segundos nadie contestó. Shinji se sentía cansado, necesitaba salir de ese lugar y regresar a su habitación. Inesperadamente una silueta fue apareciendo frente al chico, lentamente fue tomando forma hasta mostrar por completo a la persona que le estaba atormentando.

— ¿Yo? Eso es imposible… —se cubrió la boca.

Esa persona era el propio Shinji, con la diferencia de que el otro se encontraba demacrado. Era una imagen que nunca en su vida pudo imaginarse.

—Parece que te sorprendió verme—se acercó a su otro yo—. Tienes razón, yo he visto y vivido todo lo que te he dicho, y he presenciado otros de diferentes maneras posibles.

La atmósfera de hostilidad cambió radicalmente, Shinji se sentía extrañamente tranquilo. Descubrir quién era la otra presencia en ese lugar le sorprendió al igual que le entristeció. Ese otro Shinji tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas peores, pensó que era afortunado por haber tenido una vida relativamente tranquila.

—Mi estado es algo que ya no tiene importancia, no obstante, el tuyo sí—le dijo—. Aun estas a tiempo de evitar muchos problemas, y disminuir el daño de otros.

— ¿Y porque tuve que pasar por todo lo anterior? ¿No era más fácil que me dijeras tus intenciones desde un principio? —dijo Shinji visiblemente molesto.

—Tenía que ver como reaccionabas, hace algún tiempo yo hubiese salido corriendo y llorando —el otro Shinji se desvaneció para inmediatamente reaparecer junto a Shinji—. Te daré mi ayuda para poder enfrentarte correctamente a los ángeles, lo único que te pido es que te mantengas firme en tus acciones, muchas personas dependerán de ti… —lo último lo pronuncio casi en un susurro.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres, ¿ángeles?

—Muy pronto lo sabrás, por el momento basta con esto.

Shinji le tomó con ambas manos la cabeza del otro, al contacto una gran cantidad de información fue traspasada directamente a su cerebro.

—Estos recuerdos se sienten extraños…

—Cuando llegue el momento volveré a verte, no desaproveches lo que te he dado.

—E-Espera, aún tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte.

Extendió sus manos para agarrar al otro Shinji, no obstante, resultó inútil ya que lentamente se alejaba de él, algo le jalaba de aquel extraño lugar.

* * *

—No puedo dormir, estos futones son muy incómodos, ¿cómo rayos puedes acostumbrarse los japoneses?

Pasó cerca de medir hora tratando de acomodarse, sin éxito alguno.

—Prefiero un sofá, ¡esto es insoportable! —suspiró con resignación—. Mejor salgo a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire.

Abrió silenciosamente la puerta para no despertar a los demás, recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor. Le llamó la atención que sobre la mesa estaba una hoja de papel con algo escrito.

"Tuve que ir a NERV, surgió una emergencia y me necesitan ahí" decía la nota.

—Emergencia... ¡Mamá!

Corrió hacia el cuarto de Shinji para despertarlo, antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo al escuchar como el chico balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

—No tengo tiempo para esto—abrió la puerta de golpe para por fin entrar—. Shinji, despierta, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Lo sacudió varias veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte del castaño. Segundos después se percató que el chico tenía una temperatura alta.

— ¡Demonios! Y justo ahora que Misato no está.

Salió de la habitación de la misma manera que entró, cuando regresó lo hizo con un trapo mojado y una taza llena de agua.

—Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer, no tengo idea en donde guardan los medicamentos, si es que hay en esta casa.

Constantemente sumergía el paño en el agua para colocarlo en la frente del chico. La desesperación comenzó a crecer en ella, por un lado no dejaba de pensar que algo malo le sucedió a su mamá en los laboratorios, y por el otro estaba la condición del chico. Si no bajaba la temperatura pronto, podía causarle más daño.

Shinji comenzó a dar gritos de dolor, de desesperación. Como si algo le estuviese haciendo daño en sus sueños.

— ¡Shinji! ¡Sea lo que sea que te esté haciendo daño no existe! —gritó llena de pánico.

Se mantuvo así por unos minutos hasta que el chico habló claramente.

—Espera, por favor, necesito más respuestas.

— ¿¡Qué respuestas buscas!? ¡Despierta, maldición!

— ¡Solo te pido un poco más de tiempo!

De manera inmediata el chico se sentó y abrió los ojos, de ellos emanaban pequeñas lágrimas. El chico parecía estar muy agitado, le dolía el pecho por respirar aceleradamente.

Asuka lo abrazó cuando reaccionó de la impresión.

— ¿Asuka?—le dijo, ella se erizó un poco al ser correspondida en el abrazo—. ¿Qué sucede?

— ¡Eso debería preguntar, idiota! —le golpeo el pecho entre sollozos—. ¡Llevas mucho tiempo con fiebre y gritando de dolor!

—Perdóname, no sé lo que me pasó—prefirió ocultar la verdad acerca del sueño—. Ya no lo recuerdo.

Asuka se quedó pasmada en su lugar, hasta hace poco el chico sufría algo dentro de sus sueños, sin embargo, ahora le dijo que ya no recordaba nada. Como si sus recuerdos se hubiesen quedado en el lugar donde ocurrieron.

— «Definitivamente tengo que averiguar que le está pasando, esto para nada es normal» —se secó las lágrimas pata luego tocarle la frente—. La temperatura disminuyó de golpe…

—Olvidemos esto, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

— ¡Es verdad! —se le había olvidado la verdadera razón del porque fue a verlo—. ¡Misato fue a NERV por una emergencia! Tengo un mal presentimiento, Shinji.

El castaño esperaba lo peor, definitivamente ese día era el peor que ha tenido en toda su vida.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Shinji.

—1:24 am.

—Ya no podemos tomar el tren, su horario finalizó hace más de una hora.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que iremos? ¡No podemos quedarnos de los brazos cruzados!

Pensó seriamente que debían hacer, la alternativa posible era tomar un taxí, pero no les saldría nada barato el llevarlos hasta los laboratorios.

En ese instante la puerta de la entrada sonó.

— Es muy temprano para que alguien venga—comentó Shinji—. Iré a ver de quien se trata.

La persona que se hallaba del otro lado era Gendo, junto a él estaba Kozo Fuyutsuki, el antiguo profesor de sus padres.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, papá?

La pelirroja apareció detrás de Shinji, esta lo empujo para situarse frente a Gendo.

— ¡Sr. Ikari, ¿Qué ocurrió en los laboratorios!?

Ambos adultos se miraron por unos segundos, Gendo extrajo de su saco un pequeño estuche que contenía un disco. Lo miró por última vez antes de entregárselo a Shinji.

—Aquí se localizan los videos de Kyoko y Yui. En ellos les explican más a detalle el plan a seguir.

Gendo se colocó en la misma estatura de Shinji y lo abrazó.

—Ella se ha ido Shinji, mi querida Yui.

Por primera vez en su vida Shinji vio llorar a su papá, una persona que siempre ha tenido un carácter autoritario pero amoroso con sus seres queridos.

— ¿¡Qué hay de mi mamá!? —Asuka comenzó a temblar.

Fuyutsiki negó con la cabeza. La chica entendió ese simple gesto. Simplemente corrió directo a su cuarto, azotando la puerta en el proceso.

— ¡Asuka, espera! —trató de seguirla, pero su padre lo detuvo.

—Nuestra relación será distante a partir de ahora, no podemos dejar que SEELE sospeche de todo esto—se acercó a la puerta, antes de salir volteó a ver a su hijo por última vez—. No olvides que tu mamá y yo te amamos, por esa razón debes de hacer tu parte, para que todo regresé a la normalidad.

Gendo se fue del departamento, dejando a Shinji solo en la entrada. Se quedó mirando el escuche, en el disco se hallaba grabado la frase "nunca olviden sonreír"

El chico se rio mismo tiempo que volvían a brotar lágrimas, en esta ocasión en mayor cantidad.

* * *

**Nota del autor: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo, no solo los reviews, sino que también a las personas que comenzaron a seguir la historia y la agregaron a sus favoritos. Trataré de actualizar lo más seguido posible (el tiempo libre que tenga)

Que tengan lindo día.

P. D:Lo escrito en negritas y cursivas son recuerdos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.- El tercer ángel**

Un grupo de personas eran las encargadas de monitorear la gran cantidad de información que las computadoras recibían.

La encargada de todo era una mujer de apariencia madura, con cabello corto y rubio. Ella demostraba que tenía mucha experiencia y destreza en la computadora al teclear a gran velocidad, duplicando la de sus subordinados.

—La taza de sincronización de los tres es buena, si se mantienen en ese nivel no tendrán ningún problema en controlar los EVAs—bebió de su taza—. Se nota que mejoraron desde el primer test.

—Es algo positivo, significa que se están acostumbrando a todo esto—concluyó Misato.

Por unos minutos lo único que se escuchaba eran los pitidos constantes de la gran máquina que ocupaba una buena porción de la habitación.

—Ya han pasado tres meses desde ese día, ¿no? —soltó Ritsuko.

—Sí—posó su mirada a los test plugs de la habitación frente a ellos—. El tiempo pasó volando.

—Supongo que ha habido cambios en el comportamiento de cada uno.

—Ahora que lo mencionas—colocó su mano derecha en su barbilla—. Shinji se ha vuelto alguien más asertivo. En el caso de Asuka no podría decirte, no tengo idea de cómo era su comportamiento antes de llegar.

Ritsuko tecleó por última vez una gran serie de números antes de sacar de un escritorio una fotografía, en ella se mostraban seis personas sonrientes.

—Asuka tiene una unión de personalidades de su padre y madre—le entregó la foto a Misato—. Competitiva y algo agresiva por parte de su padre, y alegre y cariñosa por parte de su madre.

« ¿Asuka cariñosa? » pensó Misato incrédula en tanto observaba detenidamente la foto.

—Nunca había visto a su papá—dijo al centrar su atención a la única persona que no reconocía del retrato.

—Él fue un hombre estadounidense que se quedó en Alemania por Kyoko. Estuvieron casados por algunos años hasta que falleció en extrañas circunstancias—un recuerdo de Yui diciéndole la noticia emergió desde lo más profundo de su mente—. Con terapia se pudo resolver los problemas que presentó Kyoko. La pequeña Asuka fue la que tardó menos tiempo en aliviarse, después de todo apenas tenía 3 años.

—No recuerdo haber leído eso en su expediente.

—Gendo decidió omitirlo.

— ¿Por alguna razón en particular?

La rubia pensó muy bien en sus palabras.

—No, simplemente así lo decidió.

La jefa de operaciones tácticas mostró desagrado por la respuesta. Por razones desconocidas a veces nunca se enteraba de algo hasta que lo escuchaba por casualidad o en documentos archivados. Las personas en las que confiaba no hacían lo mismo con ella.

* * *

El LCL del entry plug comenzó a drenarse. Eso significaba una cosa, la prueba de sincronización había llegado a su final. Ritsuko anunció por los altavoces los porcentajes de cada piloto. En esa ocasión la alemana obtuvo el más alto, superando por poco a sus compañeros. Pero eso no importaba, para Asuka significaba mucho estar por encima de los otros, aunque en el caso de Shinji no le importaba demasiado.

En el poco tiempo que llevan viviendo juntos ya habían entablado una buena relación, algunas veces discutían, pero por cosas triviales.

Ella decidió que no sería ninguna carga para Shinji

Con la persona que le costó más socializar fue con Rei Ayanami. Las primeras veces que lo intentaba terminaba fracasando, y las personalidades de ambas no ayudaban en nada. Rei la ignoraba cuando se le acercaba. La razón ella misma se lo dijo a Shinji; no le agradaba la personalidad de Asuka.

La pelirroja lo tomó como un insulto, no obstante, decidió tragarse su orgullo y comenzar a tratar mejor a Rei para que pudieran llevarse mejor.

Asuka tenía sus propios motivos por los que buscaba tener una buena relación con la primera elegida. En el video que recibió por parte de su madre les explicaron que Ayanami sabía todo acerca de NERV, que ella fue la primera elegida para pilotear un Evangelion, y que estaba dispuesta a dar su propia vida con tal de que todo saliera como lo previsto.

Ayanami Rei oculta muchos secretos que ni la persona más cercana a ella conoce.

Ibuki Maya anunció por los altavoces que la prueba había concluido con éxito.

—Chicos, pueden irse a cambiar— agregó Misato.

Los tres salieron de los test plugs algo cansados.

—El olor del LCL aún logra que me duela la cabeza—comentó Shinji ya en el suelo.

—A mi igual—habló Asuka en tanto era ayudada a bajar por Shinji—. Ritsuko me dijo que eso es debido al nivel en el que nos encontramos sumergidos en la piscina. Mientras más hondo, más presión se sentirá. Dentro del EVA debería ser aún más.

—Yo no siento nada—dijo Rei indiferente.

— ¡Claro que no lo sientes! ¡Llevas haciendo esto durante años, nosotros solo meses! —gruño Asuka.

—Tampoco cuando comencé.

Una pequeña vena creció en la frente de Asuka por el coraje.

— ¿Acaso crees que somos inferiores a ti?

Se le acercó peligrosamente a Rei, sin embargo, fue detenida a tiempo por Shinji

— Olvidemos esto, vayamos a la casa para que pueda preparar la cena—habló para calmar la situación.

Le dio una mirada amenazante a su compañero. Shinji comenzó a sudar al entender que podría pasar cuando la alemana le miraba de esa manera.

Rei ignoró la escena, le dio la espalda a sus compañeros y luego se fue tranquilamente, con dirección a los vestidores. Algunas ocasiones no toleraba a la segunda elegida, era muy engreída y mandona. Siempre se preguntaba porque Ikari era capaz de hacerlo.

Ambos jóvenes se percataron algunos minutos después de que Ayanami se había marchado del lugar.

—Por favor Asuka, me prometiste de que mejorarías tu relación con Rei—el chico frunció el ceño.

—Es culpa de ella, me saca de mis casillas—infló un poco sus cachetes.

Que debería hacer, pensó Shinji. Él preferiría que ambas chicas fueran se llevaran mejor, no necesariamente que sean buenas amigas, pero que al menos pudieran entablar una conversación.

Con eso en mente tomó de la mano a Asuka para ir al mismo lugar que Rei. Asuka se estremeció por el repentino contacto, no obstante, se mantuvo callada, ocultando un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Te estaré esperando hasta que salgas—dijo Asuka antes de entrar al vestidor de mujeres.

Shinji hizo lo propio, luego prosiguió a cambiarse de manera tranquila. Le incomodaba el hecho de estar desnudo para poder usar los plug suits. _Es para ajustarse a la talla del piloto _le había dicho la Dr. Ritsuko. Una vez finalizó su tarea, se sentó en el banco de metal de la sala.

Reflexionó a cerca de su vida y lo poco que cambió en tres meses. Hasta ese momento mantuvo su promesa de cambiar su actitud. Los primeros en notarlo fueron sus amigos de la escuela. Le interrogaron por días para saber que le pasaba. Para su suerte Misato intervino en el asunto, convenciéndolos de que estaba bien.

—Muy pronto llegará el tercer ángel…

Se cuerpo empezó a temblar. A causa de los recuerdos obtenidos por su otro yo podía sentir aquel dolor vivido en la primera batalla de la unidad 01.

—Shinji, ¿aún no terminas?

La voz de Asuka le sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Cuándo tiempo había estado en ese lugar? Reorganizo sus pensamientos y salió. Ahí estaba esperándole la chica, con ambas manos en sus caderas.

— ¿Qué tanto hacías ahí dentro? Llevo diez minutos aquí parada—se escuchaba molestia en su voz.

—Tuve algunos problemas en cambiarme—él se rio nerviosamente.

La chica suspiró en señal de derrota.

—Mientras no estés pensando en la segunda estoy bien—dijo más para ella que para Shinji.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Nada, solo vayamos al departamento. Me muero de hambre.

Le tiró su mochila escolar al chico para que la cargara en su lugar en tanto lo dejaba detrás.

—Hoy pesa más que de costumbre—comentó Shinji junto a la chica.

—Le prometí a Hikari que la ayudaría a termina r su regalo para el pervertido número 1.

Sacó de la mochila algunas botellitas de pintura acrílica y un par de pinceles.

—Solo voy a pintarle un marco de fotos.

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar, adelanté la tarea en la escuela.

—Gracias por ofrecerte, pero es algo que yo debo hacer por mi cuenta. Hikari ha hecho mucho por mí desde que la conozco.

—Se hicieron muy buenas amigas en muy poco tiempo. Yo tardé semanas en relacionarme con Toji y Kensuke—se rio un poco avergonzado por sus habilidades sociales.

—Qué extraño, creí que los pervertidos se atraían desde el principio—dijo arqueando una ceja.

— ¡Ya te dije que no soy un pervertido!

—Claro que lo eres. He notado tu mirada lasciva en Misato y en mi—lo miró a los ojos mostrando una sonrisa pícara.

Su cara adquirió un color rojo, no podía negar aquello afirmación. Culpaba a sus hormonas, pero también a las mujeres con quienes compartía el hogar. Ambas eran muy atractivas, y muchas veces se paseaban por el lugar con escasas ropas sin pena alguna.

—Hahahahaha, es muy divertido molestarte—se agarró el estómago cuando comenzó a reír.

—Si ese es el caso, entonces hoy no prepararé la comida que te gusta—dijo Shinji una vez que recobró la compostura. Eso dejó a Asuka en shock. Muy pocas cosas existían con las que lograba chantajear a la alemana. Supo que hizo efecto cuando Asuka reaccionó y lo alcanzo, disculpándose por sus comentarios.

—Me las pagaras Ikari Shinji. Sabes que no puedo resistirme a la comida que cocinas—le gruñó varias veces a su compañero.

Siguieron caminando por los largos y complejos pasillos de las instalaciones de NERV hasta llegar a las puertas de metal. Sacaron sus identificaciones y las pasaron por los escáneres, un sonido agudo seguido de una luz de color verde indicó que las credenciales fueron aceptadas.

Durante el viaje conversaron de cosas triviales para hacer más amena la caminata, ese día salieron temprano de la escuela por las pruebas de rutina que llevaban haciendo desde hace algún tiempo. En esos casos Misato no tenía problemas al dejar de dar clases porque siempre existía un reemplazo.

No se demoraron demasiado en llegar a su destino. Shinji introdujo la llave en el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Desde la entrada escucharon la televisión encendida, supieron al instante que se trataba de Pen Pen, el pingüino de aguas termales que tenía Misato como mascota. El animal era muy inteligente debido a que fue expuesto a una serie de experimentos.

—Pen Pen es más resistente al alcohol que su propia dueña—comentó Asuka en tanto contaba la cantidad de latas de cerveza regadas por la sala—. Nueve latas en total.

—No me sorprende, siempre ha sido de esa manera—Shinji entró a su habitación para ponerse ropa más cómoda—. Algunas veces me ayudaba a llevar a Misato-san al futon.

—Sigo pensando que mucha cerveza le puede hacer daño a un animal.

—No te recomiendo tratar de quitársela, lo aprendí por la mala—le enseñó una cicatriz en su hombro izquierdo cuando salió del cuarto.

—Anotado—se imaginó al pingüino con un temperamento similar al suyo.

La tarde transcurrió sin problema alguno; los chicos ya recobrado sus energías al consumir el almuerzo preparado por Shinji.

Como Asuka dijo en NERV, una vez que terminó de comer limpió la mesa de la sala para poner sobre ella todos los materiales necesarios en la decoración y se la pasó hasta el anochecer en terminarlo. Shinji por su parte hizo la limpieza del departamento, como de costumbre, lavó algunas prendas sucias del baño y vio algo de televisión junto a Pen Pen.

* * *

Alrededor de las doce de la noche apareció Misato, se le notaba que estaba muy cansada. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue una hoja de papel sobre la mesa.

—La letra es de Shinji-kun

Asió la hoja para poder leerla con claridad.

La cena la envolví con papel aluminio y la dejé en el refrigerador, solo debes de calentarla en el microondas, también lavé un poco de tu ropa (no vi más de la cuenta, te lo juro) Mañana nos iremos un poco más temprano de lo usual, para que no te preocupes al no vernos.

Atte. Shinji

—Que haría sin ese chico—murmuró tiernamente.

Abrió el refrigerador, percatándose de que su suministro de cerveza se redujo significativamente. Comenzaré a colocar candado, pensó la mayor. Tomó una lata y se sentó en una silla.

La conversación que tuvo con Ritsuko unas horas antes no dejaba de hacer eco en su cabeza.

_**Ritsuko le pidió a Misato un poco de tiempo en el que necesitaban discutir asuntos de suma importancia. La peli purpura aceptó un tanto intranquila.**_

— _**¿Qué necesitas, Rits? —Misato se encontraba en la oficina de la Dra. **_

_**Sobre el escritorio varias carpetas estaban regadas. **_

—_**Detectamos una fuente de calor proveniente del océano, concretamente a 3,064 metros de profundidad—soltó Ritsuko seriamente—. Lo que sea que reposaba a esa profundidad ahora sube a una velocidad lenta.**_

— _**¿Piensas que puede ser un angel...?**_

—_**Es lo más lógico. Se estima que mañana alrededor de las 7:37 am llegue a la superficie. Dile a los chicos que se mantengan alertas, todavía necesitamos la aprobación de la ONU para poner en funcionamiento a los EVAs.**_

—_**No le encuentro el sentido que tengamos que esperar su aprobación. ¿No ya tenemos el de SEELE?—expresó Misato en un tono de molestia.**_

—_**Tienen que mantener la fachada, si la gente se entera de que de que existe un organismo gubernamental que mueve los hilos detrás del escenario, podría iniciarse alguna revolución—abrió un cajón y sacó una pequeña caja de cigarrillos—. O eso creemos, los únicos que lo saben son ellos.**_

—_**Entiendo, terminaré de llenar algunos papeles y me iré a casa.**_

_**Dejó la carpeta en el mismo lugar de donde la tomó y se levantó lentamente del asiento.**_

—_**Antes de que se me olvide, solo la unidad 01 peleará, Rei y Asuka se quedarán con nosotros en el dogma central.**_

—_**Es la manera de probarnos, ¿verdad?**_

_**La mujer de cabello artificial afirmó. Misato salió de la oficina de Ritsuko tan silenciosamente como había llegado.**_

La mujer mantenía en sus manos una lata de su cerveza favorita, no obstante no se sentía con el humor para beberla.

—Tercer ángel, nombre clave: Sachiel. No se tiene una imagen del enemigo—recitó lo que leyó en la tarde—. Los manuscritos del mar muerto que compartió el comandante Ikari tienen algo de información útil, pero aún nos deja con muchas interrogantes.

Se revolvió el pelo en señal de frustración. Dentro de pocas horas aparecería algo que no sabían de que era capaz. A esas alturas aún se seguía preguntando la verdadera intención de usar a unos niños menores de 15 años para pilotear las imponentes maquinas, en vez de soldados experimentados en el campo de batalla. ¿Acaso era porque se necesita a gente joven para lograr una mayor sincronización? ¿O estaba fuertemente relacionado con la transferencia de almas de las madres de sus protegidos?

—Mejor me voy a dormir, mañana voy a necesitar de mucha energía—dijo resignada por el inminente problema a llegar.

* * *

En una oficina dentro de las instalaciones de NERV se hallaban dos hombres en completo silencio, analizando toda la información que tenían hasta ese momento acerca del ángel.

—Las cosas se pondrán interesantes, ¿no es así, Gendo?

—Esperemos que Shinji no lo arruine.

— ¿Dudas de tu propio hijo?

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en ese lugar.

—Shinji es alguien muy parecido a mí cuando de sentimientos se trata—. Asió sus lentes para limpiarlos—. Pero cuando la situación lo requiere cambia radicalmente de personalidad. Se vuelve alguien más seguro de sí mismo, lo he visto muchas veces.

—Ahora lo entiendo, temes que cometa los mismos errores que tú en el pasado.

—Me conoces bien, Fuyutsuki.

Una vez más Kozo Fuyutsuki se había sentido impresionado por algo que dijo su antiguo estudiante. Cambiaste mucho gracias a Yui.

Se sintió un poco avergonzado al creer que Gendo solo actuaba con su familia, hasta ese día aun pensaba que su antiguo estudiante aún mantenía el mismo carácter que cuando le daba clases.

—Traeré café para ambos—comentó tranquilamente.

* * *

Una luz tenue se colaba dentro de la habitación de cierta pelirroja. Se estiró tranquilamente en su cama mientras maldecía el tener que ir a la escuela.

—Al menos puedo dormir en una cama y no en esos futones—se le erizo la piel al pensar en la sensación de dormir en el suelo.

El embriagante olor que provenía de la cocina le alegraba sus mañanas, Shinji era un experto en la cocina aunque él se menosprecie cuando sale a flote el tema.

Se apresuró en vestirse e ir a la mesa, donde su desayuno la estaba esperando.

—Buenos días, Asuka—dijo el castaño sirviendo los alimentos de Misato y él.

—Buenos días, baka.

— ¿Aun vas a continuar diciendo de esa manera?

—No le veo lo malo, es mi manera de demostrarte cariño.

—Bien, bien—suspiró derrotado.

Mientras comían, Asuka le dedicaba algunas miradas a su compañero. Hace tiempo escuchó de Misato que Shinji podía transmitir calma con tan solo su presencia. Le pareció absurdo la afirmación hasta que lo sintió en su propia piel.

—Hoy voy a llegar un poco tarde a la escuela, tengo cosas pendientes.

—Deduzco que no terminaste tus deberes al estar muy "entretenido" en tu habitación—comentó en un tono picaron.

—N-No es eso—su cara enrojeció con fuerza—. No voy a tardar demasiado, solo voy a ordenar algunas cosas.

—No te demores demasiado, recuerda que la primera clase no es con esa holgazana que tenemos como maestra.

Una melodía pegajosa irrumpió la relativa calma de la habitación. Asuka leyó el nombre del contacto que la estaba llamando.

—Es Hikari. Ya me voy, no te demores demasiado pensando en mi—Asuka le sacó la lengua, saliendo del departamento lo más pronto posible.

Shinji rio amargamente ante el comentario. Se cercioro que solo él se encontraba en el departamento antes de utilizar su celular. Buscó por algunos segundos un número y procedió a llamarlo. Tuvo que marcar varias veces porque el remitente no contestaba.

— ¿Shinji? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupado la otra persona.

—Por el momento estoy bien Toji, pero tengo un motivo muy importante para molestarte tan temprano—aclaró su garganta tragando un poco de saliva.

—Me estas asustando, habla de una vez.

El castaño dudó por unos instantes lo que estaba a punto de hacer, después de todo su amigo podría llegar a pensar que estaba loco, no obstante ya no había marcha atrás.

—En algunas horas la alarma de desastres se activara. Desde ahora lleva a tu hermana a un lugar seguro. ¡No quiero que salgan heridos por mi culpa!

—No te entiendo, ¿lastimarnos? ¿No ingeriste alguna sustancia desconocida? —rio nerviosamente.

— ¡No es una broma, solo háganlo! Ya lo entenderán luego.

— ¡Esta bien, pero me debes una buena explicación! —finalizó la llamada abruptamente.

—Gracias… ahora es mi turno de actuar—dijo al teléfono que solo emitía un pitido.

Y como todos los días a esa hora, el silencio volvió reino en la habitación, salvo por los ronquidos de cierto animal de aguas termales.

* * *

—Estúpido Shinji, dejando que una mujer tan hermosa como yo se vaya sola por las calles tan temprano—refunfuñaba cierta alemana, asustando a algunos transeúntes.

Se mantuvo así por algunas cuadras hasta que divisó a su amiga que se ocultaba de los rayos de sol matutino debajo de un árbol.

—Buenos días, Hikari. Aquí tienes lo que me pediste—le entregó el marco.

— ¡Quedó hermoso! —lo tomó con ambas manos—. Sabía que podía contar contigo.

—No me lo agradezcas. Lo hice porque somos mejores amigas—le dio un abrazo antes de continuar con su caminata.

— ¿Y Shinji? Es raro verte sin tu novio cerca—soltó una risita.

—Sabes que no es mi novio…—contestó apenada, ocultando un pequeño rubor.

—Pero te gustaría que lo sean ¿o me equivoco?

—No empieces, o detestaría dejarte de hablar.

—Perdón, perdón. Es solo una broma. Supongo que me pegó algo de su carácter infantil de Toji y Kensuke—Hikari se rascó la cabeza en tanto reía.

La pelirroja suspiro de cansancio. No podía enojarse con la única amiga que tenía en la escuela.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta Asuka.

—La verdad es que tampoco lo sé. Me dijo que tenía cosas pendientes que hacer, pero no le creo—comentó un poco preocupada.

—No pienso que sea algo malo, Shinji no es de ese tipo de personas—dijo para calmar a su amiga—. Apresurémonos en llegar a la escuela, ahí le marcamos a su celular con más calma.

La pecosa comenzó una carrera, jalando de la mano a Asuka la cual protestaba por tan repentina acción.

* * *

Un barco pesquero que navegaba por las tranquilas aguas de Japón aceleró su paso, terminando volcándose en la costa. Las personas que se hallaban cerca corrieron en su auxilio sin pensarlo.

Los tripulantes sufrían una crisis nerviosa por la manera en la que se comportaban al ser interrogados. Ellos solo apuntaban al mar y balbuceaban palabras sin sentido, o por lo menos eso creían hasta que notaron como el mar se levantaba junto con una criatura de tamaño colosal.

La bestia era de color negro, de forma irregular; su cara parecía estar oculta por una máscara, poseía grandes garras, y varias partes de su cuerpo eran cubiertas con lo que se asemejaban a huesos. Lo más llamativo era la esfera de color carmesí brillante incrustada en el centro de su pecho.

Movió sus pies a una velocidad lenta, haciendo temblar a la playa. Los bañistas corrieron despavoridos hacia diferentes direcciones.

En unos cuantos minutos varias naves pertenecientes al gobierno japonés sobrevolaban a la criatura, analizándola con la esperanza de obtener información útil.

El ángel se detuvo por unos breves instantes en tanto observaba los aviones de combate catalogados como presencias hostiles.

A una velocidad que no debería poseer una criatura de su tamaño, empujó un avión haciéndolo chocar contra otros que se mantenían a una distancia segura de su objetivo.

— ¡Atáquenlo con todo lo que tengan hasta que nos preparamos! —ordenó una persona a través del comunicador.

— ¡Ya escucharon muchachos!

Todas las naves atacaron al mismo tiempo. En pocos segundos ya habían consumido sus todo el arsenal.

Una nube se creó alrededor del ángel impidiendo que puedan ver el resultado del ataque.

En un instante un destello disipó el humo, la criatura lanzó un rayo con el alcance para destruir cerca de 28 aeronaves, dejando solo 6 en el campo de batalla.

* * *

—Misato…

— ¡A la orden, comandante Ikari!

—Comiencen con la evacuación de los civiles. Es momento de poner en funcionamiento los refugios —ordenó Gendo con un tono de voz autoritario.

— ¡De inmediato!

Emprendió el camino directo al dogma central donde podía dar las órdenes sin problemas.

Tengo que ir a recoger a los chicos, con eso en mente apresuró el paso en tanto soltaba maldiciones al olvidarse por completo de advertirles a sus protegidos sobre el posible ataque de ese día.

Una persona escuchó claramente una voz que le resultó familiar. Esa persona era Shinji que se encontraba en el vestidor de hombres, ya con su plug suit puesto.

Recargo su peso sobre la pared, observando la habitación con total calma.

—Sólo resta esperar unas cuantas horas

Cambió su expresión a una más seria, luego guardó su uniforme escolar en su casillero para posteriormente salir del vestidor.

* * *

—Es inútil, lo tiene apagado.

Hikari ya se estaba cansando en intentar localizar a su amigo, era la décima vez recibía el mismo mensaje por parte de la línea móvil.

Miró de reojo a Asuka la cual aparentaba no importarle en absoluto la ausencia de Shinji, no obstante su lenguaje corporal decía todo lo contrario.

—Debe de existir una buena razón para tener apagado el celular… tal vez no cargo la batería en la noche.

—Tal vez sea eso…

Las chicas no estaban seguras de lo que habían dicho, no era normal que Shinji hiciera ese tipo de cosas. Una voz aguda les llamo la atención, centraron su vista en la puerta donde vieron llegar a Toji junto con una niña agarrada de la mano.

— Aquí estamos Sakura, este es el salón de tu hermano.

La niña quedó maravillada por el gran tamaño del aula. El chico le indico cuál era su asiento para que descansara de la caminata que hicieron. Sus compañeros de clases optaron por no preguntarle acerca de la niña.

—Toji, explícame porque trajiste a Sakura-chan y no la llevaste a su escuela—Hikari le jaló la oreja izquierda.

—No es mi culpa, es de Shinji por no decirme que rayos va a pasar—se quejaba por el dolor—. Él sabe que me asustó fácilmente, pero me las va a pagar si no me convence. ¿Dónde está?

— ¡Explícame de que hablas! —Asuka le agarró el cuello de la camisa con ambas manos, visiblemente alarmada.

—Shini me habló más temprano en la mañana. Solo me dijo que me llevara a mi hermana a un lugar seguro porque muy pronto sonaría la alarma de desastres. ¡Es todo lo que sé!

La chica aumentó la fuerza del agarre, no obstante lo soltó al ver la cara de miedo que Sakura tenía.

—Perdóname, no era mi intención lastimarte…

—No importa—se incorporó ya que se cayó al suelo cuando lo soltaron—. Estoy bien Sakura, no te preocupes.

Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire la cual emanaba de la alemana. El silencio reino por unos minutos hasta que se vio interrumpido por el ulular de las alarmas de emergencia. Por medio de los altavoces ubicados por toda la escuela se enteraron de que no era un simulacro, que debían irse a los refugios más cercanos y mantenerse ahí hasta nuevo aviso.

Instintivamente obedecieron por temor de perder la vida. Toji le tomó de las manos a las mujeres que más apreciaba para irse con ellas.

—Asuka vámonos, Shinji estará bien.

Le tendió la mano, pero la otra la rechazó.

—Ustedes váyanse, tengo que llamar a Misato antes—caminó rápido hacia la entrada de la escuela, dejando a sus amigos estupefactos.

Ella y Shinji habían pactado que no le dirían a nadie de la escuela sobre los EVAs, y los cambios a su vida desde el incidente con sus madres. Querían mantenerlos alejados de esa vida, la que ellos tuvieron que aceptar por el bien común y propio.

Para su suerte el automóvil de Misato frenó justo delante de ella. La puerta se abrió mostrando a su tutora feliz por haberla encontrado rápido.

— ¿Dónde está Shinji? Dile que se apure, estamos siendo atacados por un ángel.

—No sé dónde está—bajo la mirada—. No he podido localizarlo desde que me quité del departamento.

— ¿Qué? —golpeó el volante—. Bien, que el equipo de búsqueda se encargue de él, nosotras nos iremos a NERV.

Asuka se subió al automóvil, Misato arrancó de golpe, dando una vuelta a toda velocidad rumbo a su destino.

El teléfono integrado a su auto sonó, la que le llamó fue Maya, informándole que Shinji llevaba un rato en las instalaciones.

Asuka se sintió aliviada y a la vez confundida. De alguna manera Shinji se enteró antes que ella del ataque del ángel por lo que tomó cartas en el asunto.

Descartó de inmediato a Ritsuko y Misato porque al tratarse de un asunto tan importante ella también tenía que enterarse.

La única persona que se le vino a la mente fue Rei. Ella era muy cercana a Shinji, ya lo había visto muchas veces, y también era la que más contacto con NERV poseía.

¿Porque Rei no le dijo a ella? ¿Pensaba que que no era lo suficientemente capaz de afrontar esa situación?

Se sintió ofendida y llena de rabia al ser la última en actuar.

—Asuka ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?

Misato le sacudió varias veces la pierna para que reaccionara al darse cuenta de que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Discúlpame, Misato—ocultó sus sentimientos como ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Te decía que la única unidad autorizada para pelear es la 01.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

—Son órdenes directas de la ONU. El comandante no pudo hacer más—la interrumpió antes de que comenzara a decir palabras ofensivas.

—Tch.

Gracias a la altura proporcionada por la colina se detuvieron pudieron ver mejor como el ángel destruía sin dificultades a las cientas de naves que eran el orgullo del ejército.

Presintieron que algo malo estaba por pasar cuando los aviones restantes se alejaron a gran velocidad de su objetivo.

—No puede ser... ¡van a lanzar una mina N2! —gritó alarmada Misato.

Se agacharon dentro del auto esperando la onda del impacto.

* * *

Los técnicos del dogma central, Rei y Shinji fueron testigos del poder destructivo y regenerativo que poseía el ángel al ver como apenas fue dañado por la poderosa bomba que causó una onda de choque tan grande que pudieron sentir hasta cientos de kilómetros lejos.

Gendo se hizo presente, sentado en su escritorio. La cara de satisfacción que mostraba les alegró al adivinar la razón de ella.

—Ya no tenemos problemas. ¡Comiencen con los preparativos para poner en funcionamiento al EVA!

Una respuesta afirmativa pronunciaron los presentes con euforia.

—Shinji... dependemos de ti—dijo el hombre mirando seriamente a su hijo.

—Lo sé. No fallaré, padre.

La movilización dentro de las instalaciones era rápida y eficiente. Parecía como si cada persona hubiera ensayado sus movimientos por mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegó Misato junto con Asuka la unidad 01 se encontraba lista, esperando órdenes de ella para comenzar con su activación completa.

—Lamentamos la tardanza—la mayor se sacudió el polvo de su vestido negro—. Me volví a perder jejeje.

Una pequeña gota recorrió la nuca de la alemana, por su parte, Maya extendió su mano alegremente a Makoto.

—Debí de haberlo imaginado—asió su billetera, entregando dinero a la chica.

—Parece que no conoces a Misato-san.

— ¿¡Cómo se atreven a aportar sobre mí?!

Los responsables se asustaron al ser descubiertos.

—Ya tendrás tiempo para reprenderlos—Ritsuko se cubrió la boca para contener su risa—. Shinji está esperando órdenes dentro del entry plug.

—Entendido. Asuka—miró a la mencionada—. Quédate junto a Rei, y no te atrevas a irte de esta habitación.

Ella obedeció estando inconforme con la desición.

—Proceso de enfriamiento completo—anunció un técnico por el altavoz—. El anclaje del brazo derecho ha sido arreglado

—Posición de acoplamiento en la jaula confirmada—le siguió otro.

—La señal de detención de la cabina ha sido descargada—aclaró Maya.

—Confirmado. ¡Procedan a introducir el entry plug! —dijo el primero en hablar.

—Cabina en su lugar.

—Comiencen con la primera conexión.

El entry plug alternó de colores en su interior, erizándole la piel al piloto. Seguidamente se fue llenando de LCL. Todavía no sé cuál es su uso real de esta cosa, pensó el chico.

Shinji dejó de pensar por un momento en la situación, en tanto se estiraba dentro de la cabina. Se mantuvo de esa manera hasta que volvieron a alternar las luces, esta vez agregando más. Sin que se diera cuenta, el EVA ya estaba posicionado en la rampa de lanzamiento.

—El camino está libre. ¡Luz verde! —anunció Maya.

—Listo para el lanzamiento—continuó Ritsuko.

—Bien—contestó Misato segura—. ¡Despegué!

La unidad 01 fue impulsada por las rieles a gran velocidad. Shinji se aferró con algo de fuerza a los controles por el inesperado cambió.

Lo primero que vio Shinji fue a Sachiel a la distancia, apareciendo detrás de unos edificios.

—Admito que se ve más intimidante en persona—bromeó al recordar el pensamiento del otro Shinji al ver al ángel por primera vez.

Uno por uno los seguros fueron liberados. Misato dio la primera orden, la cual era mover a la unidad.

Ambos titanes se mantuvieron quietos para el desconcierto de todos. Parecia como si se estuvieran analizando mutuamente, hasta que el ángel decidió actuar primero al saltar sobre el EVA.

Shinji saltó a un costado para evitar el ataque, no obstante el ángel logró tomarle de un brazo.

Con el brazo libre golpeó repetidas veces la cara del enemigo con las fuerzas que poseía. El ángel tuvo que ceder ante la presión.

Esta vez fue Shinji el que tomó la iniciativa y se lanzó hacia el ángel. La bestia alzó un brazo, y empezó a atacar al chico con una especie de lanza que salía de su palma. Shinji se cubrió de los ataques colocando ambos brazos en equis. La resistencia del EVA fue mayor a la fuerza del ángel.

La criatura retrocedia ante la constante presión del EVA. Para mantenerlo alejado activó su campo AT. Shinji se detuvo al chocar contra un muro de colores variados.

La unidad 01 extendió sus manos, creando su propio escudo AT y así poder neutralizar el del ángel. Los presentes en el dogma central se hallaban sin habla debido a la impresionante batalla y a las habilidades de combate del chico al que conocían por ser alguien tímido.

Shinji atravesó el campo AT sin problemas. Al mismo tiempo el ángel lanzó un rayo desde sus ojos; el chico ni se inmutó ante al ataque. Le tomó con un brazo a las del enemigo para aplastarlas y dejarlas inservibles, luego le dio una patada mandándolo a volar y estrellarse a un edificio.

—Creo que esto era así—dijo un poco agitado.

Acercó el brazo derecho del EVA al hombro para agarrar el arma que salió segundos antes de ese lugar.

Osciló el cuchillo progresivo un poco torpe ante la poca experiencia con el arma. Saltó sobre el ángel y le clavó el filo directo en el núcleo.

Con todas sus fuerzas fue hundiendo el arma poco a poco. El ángel al saber que estaba acabado, usó su último recurso. Cambió de forma y se lanzó sobre Shinji, por su parte el chico ya esperaba ese movimiento, por lo que retrocedió de un salto.

Con lo que no contaba era que su tuviera un gran alcance, atrapándole la parte de arriba del EVA dentro de una masa negra. El motor S2 se expandió junto con el del ángel, explotando al final. Una gran explosión sacudió las áreas cercanas a NERV creando una gran cantidad de humo.

Asuka sintió una opresión en su pecho al escuchar como Misato no podía contactarse con Shinji. Pasados unos segundos que les parecieron eternos fueron capaces de divisar al EVA de pie, con los ojos de color rojo.

—E-El patrón azul desapareció…—dijo Maya incrédula.

Un gritó eufórico resonó en el dogma central; la primera batalla había concluido, dándoles la victoria a ellos.

—Bien hecho, Shin-chan—dijo Misato—. ¿Shin-chan?

La alegría desapareció al notar como la unidad 01 se desplomaba. Las señales de alerta resonaron de improvisto, mostrando como el piloto se encontraba en problemas.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.- El cuarto ángel

— ¡El ritmo cardiaco del piloto aumenta gradualmente! —gritó Makoto—. ¡Su temperatura igual!

— ¡Expulsen el entry plug e informen al personal de rescate que iré con ellos!

— ¡Iré contigo! —dijo Asuka.

—No puedes. Yo tengo que ir porque es mi responsabilidad como jefa—puso sus manos sobre los esbeltos hombros de la chica—. Cuando se encuentre mejor podrás verlo.

Le dijo en un tono de voz calmado. No estaba preocupada porque, según los resultados de la batalla, no le dejaron daños graves salvo por pequeñas quemaduras en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Sin pensarlo más se fue a la sección del equipo de rescate.

Asuka por su parte ya no soportaba nada de ese día. Desde que comenzó solo le han estado negando las cosas, en el departamento, en la escuela, y en NERV. Miró de reojo la reacción de Rei, ella solo estaba parada en un rincón, inexpresiva como era costumbre.

—Buen trabajo a todos.

Dijo Gendo con voz lúgubre sobresaltando a todos, excepto por Ritsuko quien ya estaba acostumbrada.

Y como llegó se fue, bajando por un elevador junto a Fuyutsuki y su confiable escritorio.

—Kozo, encárgate de los representantes de la ONU. Yo tengo cosas que hacer—anunció en tanto acomodaba sus gafas.

—Con gusto, y felicita a Shinji-Kun de mi parte—contestó sonriendo al saber de antemano que asuntos tenía.

Gendo no contestó, simplemente continuó su caminata por los largos pasillos.

* * *

—Lo hiciste mejor de lo que esperaba, buen trabajo—le felicitó una persona de figura escuálida.

—Debo de admitir que sin los recuerdos que me presentaste hubiera muerto—respondió Shinji rascándose la nuca.

—No lo creo, lo que hubiera pasado es que el EVA hubiese entrado en modo berserker y el daño que recibiste debió de ser peor—observó al horizonte del lugar que parecía no tener final—. Mamá nunca dejaría que mueras.

—Es verdad, cuando me subí al EVA pude sentir una presencia familiar...

—Hey, no te deprimas. Es hora de que vuelvas, hay gente que te espera.

—Antes de que me vaya necesito que me respondas una duda.

—Adelante.

—Con todo lo que hice y estoy por hacer... ¿mi futuro ya no será igual al tuyo.

El Shinji esbelto sonrió con amargura ante la interrogante.

—Lo descubrirás con el tiempo. Recuerda que nuestras realidades son similares, no idénticas. El futuro es incierto, cada uno construye el suyo con base a sus acciones, lo que estás haciendo puede cambiarlo para bien o para mal—volvió a recordar su comportamiento egoísta cuando Misato trató de convencerlo de esconderse ante el ataque de SEELE—. Ya has tomado una decisión, no la tires a la basura y sobre todo mantén tu determinación en alto. No cometas los mismos estúpidos errores que yo. A mí me hubiera encantado tener el apoyo de las personas que tú tienes... pero ya no es tiempo de lamentaciones.

Shinji rio a carcajadas, descolocando al otro.

—Sabía que me responderías con algo parecido, después de todo conozco todo acerca de ti.

—Tienes razón—dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

—Bien, me voy. Te veré luego.

Y como sucedió la primera vez una fuerza lo arrastró con la intención de llevarlo a la realidad.

—Me pregunto si esa respuesta le sirvió...

* * *

Se reincorporó de la cama con dificultad ya que sentía su cuerpo pesado. Lo primero que vio fue a cierta chica alemana que dormía plácidamente en un sillón junto a la cama. En sus manos mantenía una revista de moda.

La habitación era iluminada por la luz reflejada de la luna lo que daba cierta paz en el ambiente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo habré dormido?

Su estómago emitió un rugido un poco fuerte. Se colocó los zapatos proporcionados por el hospital que estaban debajo de la cama y salió del cuarto. Vagó por un tiempo tratando de encontrar la cafetería, sin éxito.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, sobre saltando al chico. La responsable era Rei Ayanami que vestía su uniforme escolar.

—Sōryū no me informó que despertaste, Ikari-Kun.

Su expresión serena se convirtió en una sonrisa que ruborizo a Shinji. El chico no comprendía porque solo con él se comportaba de esa manera Ayanami. Para los demás era fría, callada e inexpresiva, pero con él mostraba su verdadero ser. Una chica tranquila, alegre y risueña.

—Ella no lo sabe. Salí del cuarto porque me dio hambre—le devolvió la sonrisa.

—En ese caso vayamos a la cafetería.

Le tomó la mano con delicadeza para guiarlo hasta su destino. Ella supuso que estaba perdido porque lo vio pasar varias veces por el mismo lugar.

Cuando consiguió un par de emparedados y un vaso de café se sentó en una banca junto a Rei. La chica optó solo por consumir un poco de agua.

— ¿No tienes hambre?

—Cené hace algunas horas junto a la capitana Misato y la piloto Sōryū —asentó el vaso de cristal sobre la mesa de madera—. Llevas dormido poco más de 6 horas. Muy pronto amanecerá.

— ¿¡6 horas!? —respondió sorprendido.

—La Dra. Ritsuko te aplicó algunos medicamentos para disminuir tu temperatura ya que sobrepasaba los 45 grados. Pensamos que sufriste demasiado en la explosión...

Lagrimas emanaron lentamente de los ojos rojizos de Rei.

—No era mi intención preocuparles—la miró detenidamente a los ojos—. Perdóname.

Rei limpió las lágrimas con la palma de sus manos.

—No tienes por qué disculparte—negó con la cabeza—. La Dra. Ritsuko nos comentó que podría tratarse de un efecto secundario al pilotear.

—《Lo mismo ocurrió aquella noche》

Hace poco tuvo su segundo encuentro con su yo diferente, pero en ambas ocasiones presentó el mismo síntoma. Dado que aún tenía la intención de reunirse consigo mismo, las personas su alrededor sospecharían que algo no anda bien dentro de él. Se quedó meditando la situación ante la mirada preocupado de su amiga. Ella lo sacudió varias veces hasta que reaccionó.

—No te has recuperado por completo. Vamos, te acompaño a tu cuarto.

Rei abrazó el brazo izquierdo de Shinji y ayudó a levantarse. Sin dirigirse palabra alguna llegaron a la puerta de la habitación.

—No era necesario que me trajeras, puedo caminar.

—Prefiero prevenir cualquier accidente.

Debido a que no quería tener más problemas mejor optó por despedirse e ir a dormir lo que pudiera. Rei le regaló un beso en la mejilla para posteriormente alejarse.

El chico se congeló por algunos minutos en el mismo lugar. Luego de ese tiempo entró a su habitación, encontrando a Asuka despierta. La chica parecía molesta ya que no dejaba de pasearse por el lugar frenéticamente.

—Pensé que estabas dormida…

—Lo estaba. Me desperté porque es hora de que te suministre medicamento—enrollo la revista y la azotó en la cabeza de Shinji—. ¿¡Donde se supone que estabas!?

— ¡Tenía hambre así que fui a la cafetería!

— ¡Pudiste haberme avisado para que yo me encargara!

— ¡No quería causarte más problemas! Suficiente ya hiciste con acompañarme esta noche…

—Realmente te odio, Shinji—lo obligó a sentarse con ella en la cama—. No puedo enojarme contigo.

—Cambiaste mucho—acomodo el mechón de cabello que cubría sus ojos.

—Tú también.

— ¿Eso crees?

—No soy la única. Misato, Hikari, la muñeca y tus amigos pervertidos opinan lo mismo—contó con cada uno de sus dedos.

— ¿La muñeca?

—Hablo de Rei—comentó indiferente.

—No deberías decirle de esa manera. Ella es igual a nosotros.

—Dirás contigo—le señalo incriminatoriamente—. Solo contigo se comporta diferente. Con nosotros parece que nos habla por obligación.

Durante un minuto se mantuvieron en silencio observando por la gran ventana de la habitación.

—Tendrá sus razones para comportarse como lo hace, pero no es mala persona. Cuando nos conocimos ni si quiera me hizo caso, me ignoraba en cada ocasión que trataba de entablar una plática jejeje.

—Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—A lo que quiero llegar que ella es una persona reservada. Solo debes de seguir insistiendo hasta que poco a poco te ganes su confianza.

—Tch.

Shinji suspiró amargamente ante la actitud de su amiga, pero no la culpaba, ambas eran de personalidades totalmente diferentes. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se llevasen bien.

Alrededor de las 5:30 de la mañana Misato les comunico por medio de una llamada que se asearan en los baños de las instalaciones y se prepararan para ir a la escuela. La ropa y sus mochilas no serían ningún problema ya que siempre tenían de respaldo en sus casilleros. Lo único de lo que deberían preocuparse era la falta de alimentos a la hora del descanso.

Su tutora llegó puntual a recogerlos, algo raro conociendo la actitud de la mujer.

En el largo trayecto observaron una gran cantidad de automóviles saliendo de la ciudad rumbo a un destino desconocido para ellos. Al igual que los destrozos causados por el ángel antes de llegar a NERV.

—En la mañana recibimos la noticia de que muchas familias pidieron un traslado a Tokio II—comentó al notar como la atención de los chicos era opacada por los diferentes automóviles que pasaban en dirección contraria a ellos.

—El ataque del ángel debió de asustarlos—dijo Shinji suspirando.

—Son unos llorones, con nosotros aquí no tienen de que preocuparse.

—Nada garantiza que los ciudadanos no sufrirán las consecuencias de las batallas—comentó Misato sin apartar su vista del camino—. Muchas casas y edificios fueron destruidas el día de ayer en unas cuantas horas.

—Buen punto—dijo Asuka reflexionando.

—Es lo mejor para ellos y nosotros. Con menos personas que evacuar en cada emergencia podemos actuar más rápido.

— ¿Sabes, Shinji-kun? Lo mismo dijo Ritsuko.

Gracias a que Misato rompió el hielo los chicos se sintieron más tranquilos, conversaron todo lo que pudieron hasta que llegaron a la escuela, donde Misato se separó debido a que debía presentarse primero a la sala de profesores como los demás.

* * *

—La recuperación de los restos se han completado sin problemas—reportó un agente de

NERV.

—Gracias. En breve estaré en el laboratorio—contestó Ritsuko sin apartar su vista de los papeles puestos en una tabla de manera que tenía en sus manos.

—Entendido.

La gran cantidad de personal se fue esparciendo a diferentes lugares de las instalaciones. La

Dra. Ritsuko nunca dejaría de sorprenderse de la velocidad de esos hombres cuando se trataba de emergencias como la ocurrida horas atrás.

Ella se introdujo en un pequeño campamento donde la esperaba Maya. La chica llenaba algunos informes en tanto escuchaba las noticias en un pequeño televisor.

—Ya casi termino Dra. Ritsuko—anunció con entusiasmo Maya.

—Tomate el tiempo que necesites, no hay prisa.

—No puedo hacer eso, mi deber también es el de mantener actualizada la información lo más pronto posible.

—Tienes razón—dijo Ritsuko resignada por la actitud de su aprendiz.

Ritsuko elevó unos cuantos dígitos el volumen del televisor para escuchar mejor las noticias.

— ¿Ya dieron la noticia falsa?

—Antes de que usted llegara lo hicieron, aunque dudo que se lo crean todos.

—No tardará mucho tiempo en que descubran lo que realmente ocurrió.

—Todas las páginas de conspiraciones japonesas fueron cerradas—Maya le entrego una tableta digital a la falsa rubia—. Se sigue investigando si se filtró información clasificada fuera del país. Hasta el momento no hemos encontrado algo relacionado.

— ¿Encontraron al que subió ese video a internet?

—Solo me tomó unos segundos rastrear su dirección IP Jejeje—respondió la técnico orgullosa de sus habilidades informáticas.

—Manda a pocos agentes a confiscar todo lo que tenga relacionado al ángel y que le den una advertencia. No lo maten, solo asústenlo.

—Por su puesto. ¿A dónde va? preguntó al ver a Ritsuko levantando la lona para salir de la carpa.

—Voy al laboratorio a analizar las muestras obtenidas del ángel. Cuando termines con todo eso regresa a tu puesto. Necesito a alguien de confianza en el dogma cuando no estoy ahí.

Maya asintió, se sonrojo un poco por lo que sacudió varias veces la cabeza y continuar con su trabajo.

Ritsuko encendió un cigarrillo y posteriormente subió a un auto militar.

—Tal vez pudieron ocultar información esta ocasión, pero no podrán por siempre—fumó un par de veces y apagó el cigarrillo—. Sería bueno que se enteraran de los ángeles, así nos ahorraríamos mucho tiempo.

* * *

Shinji y Asuka de despidieron formalmente de su tutora y se encaminaron a su salón de clase. Al instante que pusieron un pie en el lugar, alguien se abalanzó sobre el delgado cuerpo del castaño lo que lo obligó a caer.

— ¿Toji? —dijo arrastrando las palabras al imaginar las intenciones.

—Tú…

Toji lentamente levantó de la camisa a Shinji, lo que Asuka detectó como un comportamiento hostil. Ella estaba a punto de golpearlo, no obstante de detuvo al darse cuenta que Toji lloraba.

Shinji se mostró confundido ya que esperaba una agresión a su persona.

—Shinji… No sé cómo agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi… —lo abrazó entre sollozos—. De verdad, te lo agradezco…

— ¿Estas bien, Shinji? —en un instante ya estaba la chica revisando el cuerpo de Shinji, buscando cualquier anomalía.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

— ¿Esa fue tu manera de disculparte? —comentó Hikari en tanto jalaba la oreja de su pareja—. Debes de manejar tu tacto con la gente.

—Es verdad viejo, cualquier otra persona lo hubiera tomado de la peor manera—Kensuke se limitó a sacar sus cosas de su mochila.

— ¡Ustedes ya saben cómo soy, no deben de sorprenderse!

Hikari junto con Kensuke sermonearon a Toji por un breve periodo de tiempo.

—Nos sentimos ajenos a esto—dijo Asuka confundida.

—Tomemos asiento para poder hablar—recomendó la pecosa.

Reunieron las sillas y las acomodaron en un círculo aprovechando que muchos de sus compañeros se ausentaron.

—Saben que no soy bueno con este tipo de cosas, así que iré directo al grano—Toji se aclaró la garganta—. Seguí tu consejo con respecto a mi hermana, la traje a la escuela esperando que aclararas mis dudas, pero sonó la alarma y tuvimos que irnos a los refugios. Esperamos muchas horas hasta que se nos permitió regresar a nuestros hogares. Hasta ahora no sabemos que ocurrió en esas horas, de lo que si obtuve información fue que el edificio donde estudia mi hermana colapsó dejando a muchos niños mal heridos.

Eso explica porque decidió quedarse más tiempo, pensó Asuka un poco sorprendida. Miró de reojo a Shinji el cual sonreía un poco nervioso ante las miradas atentas de sus amigos.

—Tu advertencia evitó que la pequeña Sakura resultara herida. Yo también te doy las gracias—se inclinó Hikari en señal de reverencia por unos breves segundos para luego regresar a su lugar.

— ¿Cómo supiste lo que iba a pasar? —preguntó Kensuke entusiasmado.

Cuando regresó a su casa lo primero que hizo fue buscar información de lo ocurrido en su ausencia, lamentablemente le fue imposible, a pesar de que buscó en lo más recóndito de internet. Lo que le llamó la atención es que varias páginas especializadas en conspiraciones que él seguía desde hace años cerraron abruptamente. Algo que compartían todas ellas era un logotipo de color rojo vino en el centro. "God´s in heaven, all right with the world" repitió un par veces la frase debajo del logotipo.

Recordó que ya tenía visto el logo en alguna parte. Escribió la palabra NERV en el buscador y apareció su respuesta; era la misma institución donde Shinji y Asuka acudían constantemente debido a que sus padres trabajaban en el lugar, o por lo menos eso fue lo que dijeron cuando se les interrogó sobre el tema.

—Disculpen, necesitamos hablar de algo—dijo Asuka jalando del brazo de Shinji para llevarlo fuera del salón—. ¿Qué vamos a decirles? Ellos no deberían involucrarse en esto, no lo entenderían.

—Tarde o temprano sabrán la verdad, lo mejor es que nosotros seamos los que se los digan—contesto con calma.

— ¿Te volviste loco?

—Piénsalo mejor, ellos ya dudan y por lo que nos dijo Misato, NERV está eliminando cualquier información esparcida sobre los ángeles. ¿No sería más peligroso para ellos si se les ocurre meterse donde no les llaman?

—Buen punto… —contestó ante la brillante deducción de su amigo—. Pero no debes decirles de más.

—Seré discreto—le guiño el ojo.

Sus amigos se mantuvieron expectantes al regreso de sus compañeros. Ellos se sentaron con calma.

—Este tipo de cosas no pueden contarse en un lugar como este—comentó Shinji en voz baja—. En el almuerzo los esperamos en la azotea.

Sus amigos ahora se encontraban más intrigados de lo que estaban. Para su suerte del chico en ese preciso instante llegó Misato a la clase junto con Rei, dando por inicio la sesión de aprendizaje.

Shinji miraba a través de la ventana como ya estaba acostumbrado, era un hábito que fue adquiriendo con el paso de los años y gracias a su profesor que solo contaba la historia de su vida antes del conocido "segundo impacto". ¿Cómo reaccionaran las personas si se enteran de la verdad? Shinji se cuestionaba constantemente desde que él la supo.

Estaba de acuerdo con Asuka con respecto a sus amigos. A él tampoco le gustaría que ellos sean parte del mundo al que pertenecían, no obstante tampoco quería que tuvieran el mismo destino que vio en los recuerdos de su otro yo, sobre todo con Toji.

Tan solo recordar el estado en el que Toji quedó tras al salvaje ataque del EVA 01 controlado por el dummy plug hace que su estómago se revuelva. Sacudió sus pensamientos para prestar atención a la clase de Misato sin percatarse que alguien lo observaba detenidamente.

* * *

El timbre sonó, dando por finalizado las clases con Misato. La mayoría de alumnos salieron del aula a direcciones variadas, eso incluía a Shinji y sus amigos. Asuka prefirió ir primero a la cafetería a comprar su comida ya que Shinji no pudo cocinar.

Como acordaron, fueron al tejado de la escuela donde se instalaron para degustar sus alimentos.

En esta ocasión, Rei les acompañó, lo que verdaderamente les sorprendió al ya conocer el comportamiento de la peli azul.

Ella sacó de su mochila una pequeña caja de color negro envuelto en una tela de color roja y un par de palillos.

—La Dra. Ritsuko dijo que debes comer bien.

Miró el contenido de la caja: tres onigiris, salchichas cortadas en pequeños trozos y un sándwich estaban esparcidos en diferentes partes del contenido. El olor de los alimentos penetró sus fosas nasales, provocando que su estómago sonara.

— ¡Están muy buenos! ¿Tú los cocinaste? —preguntó maravillado por el sabor.

—Sí—se ruborizo un poco al sentir la mirada de Shinji—. La tía me enseñó a cocinar un poco, luego fui practicando.

—De verdad te lo agradezco, ha pasado tiempo que alguien cocinó por mí.

—Me imagino que tus papás se encuentran muy ocupados. Mi abuelo y padre algunas veces ni si quiera llegan a dormir.

Hikari y Kensuke se percataron que Shinji cambió su expresión a una melancólica al escuchar el comentario de Toji. Este último se dio cuenta unos segundos después.

La alemana apareció con una bolsa en cada mano. De una extrajo una hamburguesa y una botella de jugo las cuales le lanzó a Shinji.

—La fila era muy larga. Hey baka Shinji, me debes lo de tú comida.

— ¡No te pedí que la compraras!

— ¡¿Así es como me tratas cuando me preocupo por ti?! La próxima vez que seas internado en el hospital no iré a visitarte.

—Espera, espera, ¿hospital? —preguntó un poco alarmada la representante de grupo. —Larga historia—respondieron Asuka, Rei y Shinji al mismo tiempo.

El castaño guardó la caja del bento sin que Asuka lo viera para evitar problemas que seguramente tendría. Esperó a que terminaran de comer todos para empezar con lo que tenía que decirles.

—Terminamos, ahora comienza Shinji—dijo Kensuke entusiasmado.

—Primero necesito saber que tanto conocen sobre lo ocurrido ayer—preguntó seriamente.

—En la mañana dijeron en las noticias que fue causado por un temblor de mediana escala—comentó Hikari.

—No le di demasiada importancia—esta vez fue Toji.

—Esta vez estoy sin datos—Kensuke agachó la cabeza deprimido al no poder encontrar información.

—Entiendo—Shinji analizó la situación buscando la mejor manera de contestar. Pasados unos minutos la encontró.

Inició por contarles acerca de los EVAs, describiendo a cada uno como los recuerda. Luego fue sobre los ángeles y lo peligrosos que pueden llegar a ser, y por último fue sobre su papel de ellos como los pilotos de las bio armas y su deber de acabar con las amenazas de su planeta.

Omitió por completo el sacrificio de su madre y la de Asuka, al igual que compartían casa con Misato.

Como se esperaba, sus amigos se quedaron atónitos por la revelación. Varias veces se negaban a creerlo, incluso los elegidos tuvieron que mostrar sus identificaciones de NERV.

La campaña volvió a sonar, lo que los obligó a regresar a sus salones. Sus amigos aún albergaban muchas dudas, lastimosamente no se les resolverán al ser información clasificada.

Ya comenzadas las clases, Shinji mandó un mensaje privado a Kensuke donde le indicaba un lugar, hora y fecha. El amante de lo militar se contuvo lo mejor que pudo para gritar ya que

Shinji le explicó que si iba al lugar, en el momento previamente explicado, podría ver más de cerca a la unidad 01.

—Es decisión tuya si quieres decirle a Toji y Hikari. Sin importar lo que veas, no te alejes de esa zona, puede resultar peligroso.

—Puedes confiar en mí, no haré una estupidez como suele provocar Toji.

—Y de verdad lamento no poder decir más, tal vez ya estoy en problemas con lo poco que dije.

—No te presiones, fue más que suficiente.

—Agradezco que sean mis amigos.

— ¿Pero qué cosas dices? Siempre lo seremos—escribió Kensuke con total calma.

Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a recordar la primera vez que él y Toji conocieron a Shinji y como se volvieron amigos.

* * *

Tres años atrás un par de jóvenes caminaban por las calles de Tokio III con total calma, contándose anécdotas de ese día y planeando actividades para divertirse en lo que restaba de la semana.

Detuvieron su andar al percatarse como cinco muchachos de la misma edad que ellos arrastraban a otro dentro de un callejón. Kensuke prefirió alejarse de ahí, no obstante su mejor amigo no lo hizo, y conociéndolo, podría causar problemas.

Resignado lo siguió por el pasillo poco iluminado, caminando por varios caminos que se conectaban entre sí. Doblaron por el último camino sin inspeccionar y ahí dieron con su objetivo.

Como Toji se imaginó, los cinco chicos se turnaban para darle puntapiés a otro que yacía en el sucio y frio pavimento.

—Creo que es suficiente, Kasa—dijo un chico de cabellera castaña al ver como su compañero daba los golpes cada vez con más fuerza.

—No me importa, es para que aprenda a no meterse con nosotros.

— ¡P-Pero no hice algo para molestarte! —gritó muy adolorido Shinji.

— ¡Claro que lo hiciste! Sentado ahí, en un rincón, menospreciando a los demás y siendo el centro de atención de la mayoría de chichas del salón… ¡TE ODIO, IKARI SHINJI!

La ultima patada fue directo a su entrepierna, Shinji se paralizó al sentir una descarga recorrer todo su cuerpo. No pudo contener por más tiempo las lágrimas junto a un grito de dolor muy agudo.

Toji no se quedó con los brazos cruzados al ver el semejante maltrato a su compañero. Se acercó lentamente al llamado Kasa mientras apretaba muy fuerte su puño derecho.

Los delincuentes se limitaron a reírse en tanto veían a Shinji revolcarse de dolor.

Un puñetazo deformó la cara de Kasa, mandándolo directo a unos botes de basura cercanos. Sus compañeros reaccionaron tarde ya que Toji también fue directo a ellos. Kensuke sabía que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de grabar a su amigo lleno de cólera por lo que sacó de su mochila la cámara que le regaló su abuelo y se puso a filmar los sucesos.

Toji no les dio tregua a los chicos los cuales como podían se cubrían de los constantes golpes del chico. En pocos minutos salieron corriendo del callejón, llenos de moretones y sangre. El chico les advirtió que si se les volvía ocurrir en agredir a Shinji se las verían con él.

Shinji no podía creer el espectáculo que vio. Su compañero de clases con el que pocas veces había hecho contacto le salvó con total facilidad de sus agresores. Volvió a llorar, pero esta vez fue de felicidad.

—Vamos, te ayudo a levantarte—dijo Toji un poco avergonzado—. Mejor te cargo, no creo que puedas caminar bien después de esas patadas.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó el castaño en un tono de voz bajo—. Apenas te conozco…

—Tal vez hemos hablado poco, pero eso no significa que iba a permitir que te continuaran golpeando.

—Toji es ese tipo de persona, no te sorprendas—agregó Kensuke en tanto revisaba el material grabado.

Los sollozos se hicieron más fuerte a la vez que se escuchaba la palabra "gracias" repetida muchas veces. Toji no sabía que hacer ya que no tenía mucha idea de cómo calmar a las personas.

Decidieron comunicarse con su amiga Hikari para que les ayudara en esa situación. La chica aceptó sin rechistar. Llegaron a la casa de Hikari en poco tiempo, ahí ya estaba preparado un futón y un kit de primeros auxilios.

El chico perdió el conocimiento en el trayecto así que no sintió nada al ser tratado por Hikari y sus hermanas. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que visualizo fue la cara de alegría de tres jóvenes.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba vendado a la perfección.

—Estas en mi casa, Shinji—contestó Hikari regalándole una sonrisa.

—Pensamos que tardarías más en despertar—dijo Kensuke.

—Me duele todo el cuerpo…

— ¡Claro que va a doler! Ni si quiera pusiste resistencia—Toji se molestó un poco.

— Lo intenté, les suplique, pero ni se inmutaron…

— ¿¡Qué sucede contigo!?

—Suzuhara, déjalo en paz—ordenó Kodama, la hermana mayor de Hikari.

Un incómodo silencio se produjo en la habitación al no saber cómo tratar el problema. El timbre sonó, Kodama abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a las personas que esperaban pacientemente en la puerta.

Eran los padres de Shinji, que al verlo vendado, corrieron a abrazarlo.

— ¿Cómo supieron?

—Yo los hablé, tenías muchas llamadas pérdidas de tu madre en el celular que traías en tu bolsillo—explicó la hermana mayor—. Ten, debería tener la batería cargada.

—Ya nos contaron todo—dijo con delicadeza Yui, para transmitir calma al cuerpo tenso de su hijo—. Vámonos a casa.

—Se los agradecemos, de corazón—Gendo se sintió aliviado cuando los niños aceptaron sus agradecimientos.

—No saben lo felices que estamos de que hayan ayudado a nuestro Shinji, estamos en deuda con ustedes, chicos—dijo Yui.

—No fue nada, solo hicimos lo que creimos correcto—comentó Toji, visiblemente orgulloso.

—Les recomiendo que den aviso a las autoridades escolares sobre este problema, podrían tratar de vengarse contra su hijo—sugirió Kodama acomodándole sus anteojos.

—Lo haremos, y si necesitamos testigos esperamos que ustedes nos ayuden—dijo Gendo en tanto colocaba a Shinji en su espalda para cargarlo.

—No lo duden—Kensuke llegaba de la cocina con un vaso de gaseosa.

Gendo se adelantó al automóvil, su hijo volvió a quedarse dormido por el cansancio. Por su parte, Yui reunió a los chicos en la sala.

— ¿Son amigos de mi Shinji?

—No hemos tenido la oportunidad de entablar una amistad con él, es reservado en el salón de clases—lo último lo dijo Hikari un poco bajo.

—Ya lo suponía—sacó un pedazo de papel de su bolsa donde escribió algo—. Tal vez sea una petición egoísta, pero ¿me ayudarían a que sea un poco más sociable?

En el papel escribió la dirección de su casa junto con el número del celular de ella, su esposo e hijo.

—Cuando era niño era un poco tímido, pero sabía llevarse con las personas.

— ¿Y qué le sucedió? —habló por primera vez en esa tarde la hermana menor de hikari, Nozomi.

—Algunos sucesos traumáticos le ocurrieron a él y a otra niña…

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse al pensar en lo ocurrido en ese día. Los presentes se sintieron mal al creer que se preguntó algo muy delicado.

—No hace falta que nos lo pida, nosotros ya teníamos la intención de llevarnos mejor con él—dijo Hikari.

Yui los miró a todos, para luego regalarles una gran sonrisa, la cual llenó con una sensación cálida los corazones de todos. Se despidió de ellos y se fue al auto; vieron como Gendo le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su esposa y luego le abrió la puerta del automóvil.

Al día siguiente, Hikari, Toji y Kensuke acudieron con él a la dirección donde los esperaban los padres de Shinji y los agresores del chico junto sus padres. Al final los terminaron expulsando del instituto y con una advertencia de que evitaran acercarse al chico otra vez.

En algún momento se juraron que su amistad duraría el tiempo que estuviesen vivos, y hasta ese día se ha cumplido sin problemas.

* * *

— Nunca le preguntamos qué fue lo que le paso aquella vez… Bueno, es mejor que no lo sepamos.

El profesor Nebukawa seguía con su habitual platica de cómo eran las cosas antes de lo que conocen como "segundo impacto". Cerró la ventana de la conversación y empezó a navegar por la red en su computadora. Sus demás compañeros estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos, haciendo tareas atrasadas o simplemente conversando.

Luego de un largo tiempo la campana sonó, la mayoría de alumnos salieron del salón sin despedirse del profesor, cosa que le molestaba a la representante del grupo y que calificaba como falta de respeto y disciplina hacia sus mayores.

* * *

Los técnicos de NERV se mantuvieron ocupados con los restos obtenidos del ángel aproximadamente un mes, en ese lapso de tiempo las pruebas de sincronización se redujeron por lo que los pilotos pudieron descansar y aprovechar el tiempo de relativa calma.

Desde que comenzó el proyecto Evangelion han estado buscando la manera en la que las unidades puedan funcionar sin necesitar los cables umbilicales que les proporcionan energía. Lamentablemente no buscaban la manera de hacerlo realidad; lo único que pudieron obtener del ángel fueron datos importantes de batalla, los que usarían para crear estrategias contra los siguientes ataques.

Como sucedió la primera vez, una gran fuente de calor se detectó muy cerca de Tokio-III. Misato decidió ir desde temprano junto a sus protegidos a la base en donde se decidirá la unidad que será mandada a la batalla.

La capitana Katsuragi fue notificada que Fuyutsuki estaría presente como representante del comandante Gendo debido a que tuvo una importante reunión.

— ¡Todos a sus puestos! —ordenó el hombre mayor con firmeza.

— ¡Tenemos contacto visual con el objetivo!

— ¡Preparando baterías anti-aéreas!

— ¡Transformando Tokio-III a modo de combate!

Diferentes personas anunciaron por los altavoces lo sucedido en la base. En la gran pantalla apareció la imagen completa del ángel, el cual tenía una forma y apariencia muy diferente a Sachiel.

—Nombre clave: Shanshel—leyó Asuka en voz alta.

El ejercitó comenzó su ataque contra el ángel, donde la criatura ni si quiera se inmutó. De sus dos extremidades se crearon dos especies de látigos de color rojo los cuales usó para destruir a todas las naves que sobrevolaban muy cerca.

— ¿Cuál es el estado de los civiles? —preguntó Misato sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

—Se nos ha informado que ha sido completada—respondió Aoba

Las baterías anti-aéreas seguían disparando a diestra y siniestra a su objetivo. El cuarto ángel acortaba su paso al cuartel cada vez más.

—Solo gastan recursos en vano—comentó Fuyutsuki sarcásticamente.

—El comité nos pide que utilicemos la unidad Evangelio—Aoba colgó el teléfono que estaba cerca de su posición.

—Lo haríamos aunque no lo pidieran—Misato sonrió con determinación—. ¡Preparen la unidad 01!

— ¡Eso no es justo Misato! ¡Debería ser yo la que salgo esta vez! —se quejó Asuka.

— ¡No voy a discutir contigo, Asuka! ¡El comandante no está, por lo que debemos actuar con delicadeza!

Asuka salió muy molesta de las jaulas de contención donde estaba junto a Shinji y Rei. El chico solo suspiro antes de entrar al entry plug. Una maquina agarró el entry plug y lo introdujo en la espalda de la unidad.

Automáticamente se comenzó a llenar la cabina con LCL, Shinji se relajó todo lo que pudo antes de salir expulsado por los elevadores especiales.

* * *

Kensuke arrastró consigo a Toji a la montaña donde Shinji le recomendó ir. El chico de la sudadera no quería ir al pensar que su amigo se había obsesionado demasiado con el tema.

—Estaremos en serios problemas con Hikari—dijo Toji nervioso.

—Los valdrán si podemos ver al EVA—Kensuke revisaba que estuviera en orden su cámara.

— ¿De verdad dijo eso Shinji?

— ¡Claro que lo hizo! Y confió en él.

—Bien, pero si se pone peligroso nos vamos.

—Ya te pareces a Hikari…

Toji le propino un golpe en el brazo a su amigo. El chico de lentes se rio al ver la reacción de su amigo. Me alegro que alguien te tenga en raya, pensó el chico al darse cuenta del cambio que tuvo Toji desde que se formalizó su relación con la delegada de clases.

Varios edificios de movieron de su posición inicial, dejando que uno de ellos estuviera libre. El edificio se abrió, dando paso a una robot con forma humanoide de tamaño colosal. Los edificios que se movieron también se abrieron, donde se encontraban guardadas armas que solo esa máquina podría manejar.

Muy cerca del EVA divisaron a una criatura nunca antes vista, de color morado y con un aspecto un poco artrópodo. Su cabeza la relacionaron a una pala, en ella tenía dos grandes ojos circulares. Poseía ocho patas muy similares a la de un insecto y lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus dos extremidades y los látigos.

* * *

— ¡Campo AT desplegado! —comunicó Maya.

—Bien Shinji, recuerda los entrenamientos—dijo Misato.

—Claro.

Tomó una ametralladora gatling y la preparó para disparar. Comenzó con su ataque con ráfagas consecutivas para evitar que se generara mucho humo cerca del ángel, para esquivar los látigos corrió por diferentes lados.

Sin que se diera cuenta, ya había consumido todas las balas del arma junto con la recarga que tenía en el otro edificio.

— ¡Sin balas!

— ¡Enviaremos el rifle extra!

Una compuerta se abrió de la carretera donde salió un contenedor con un arma y una recarga de munición.

Shamshel comenzó a dar latigazos en dirección a Shinji; el chico retrocedió de un salto, evitando que conectara un golpe el ángel.

Aquel salto lo alejó bastante del arma, y no pudo ir por ella al ver como más latigazos estaban tras él.

—Maldición, tengo que matarlo sin destruir su núcleo—se dijo a si mismo al recordar que ese núcleo fue de mucha ayuda al NERV de su otro yo.

Se distrajo por un segundo lo que fue suficiente para que Shamshel le cortara el cable umbilical. Una cuenta regresiva de cinco minutos apareció en la pantalla de EVA y de NERV.

Un látigo fue directo a la pierna del EVA, Shinji lo predijo por lo que evitó ser lanzado por los aires.

El ángel se abalanzó contra él, quedando sobre del EVA. Sus látigos trataban de atravesar la armadura del Robot, Shinji no se lo permitió agarrando los látigos con las manos a pesar de que se las quemaban. — ¡Shinji! ¡Trata de huir, mandaremos a Rei para que te ayude! —dijo Misato serena.

— ¡No lo hagan! ¡Dejen que me encargue de esto!

Ambas piernas del EVA se contrajeron y soltaron una patada que mandó directo a los edificios a Shamshel.

De los hombros del EVA sacó su cuchillo progresivo que emitía ondas.

—Cuchillo progresivo activado—comunicó Aoba.

—Que planeas hacer, Shinji-kun.

Blandió el arma y se preparó para atacar.

Al no tener una mejor opción, se apresuró a atacar de frente al ángel y como ya sabía, ambos látigos se incrustaron en el abdomen del EVA.

—El dolor es un poco fuerte—se aguantó las ganas de gritar.

Con ambas manos atravesó el núcleo del ángel y lo presiono con la suficiente fuerza para no romperlo. Ambas partes metían presión para que le otro cayera, Shinji se mantuvo firme sin importarle que su cuerpo comenzaba a entumirse.

A escasos segundos que la batería interna del EVA se agotara, un crujido salió del núcleo y junto con eso, Shamsel se desplomó. La batalla había finalizado, con Shinji como ganador.

—L-Lo hice—reportó Shinji en la oscuridad de la cabina al haberse quedado sin energía.

Los gritos del otro lado del comunicador le alegraron, cerró los ojos y sonrió al haber hecho un mejor trabajo del que se imaginaba.

* * *

Notas del autor.

Esta vez me he tardado más de la cuenta, de verdad lo lamento, apenas me estoy acostumbrando a los horarios de mis prácticas de la universidad.

Espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias a todos.


End file.
